The Demigod Arrangement
by Emily1050
Summary: Annabeth hates Percy and his big ego, but when the gods arrange for some campers to get married, what will happen? Who will be with who? And will sparks fly? Adopted from @Percabeth lover12 FanFanfiction. net
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's P.O.V

Hey! My name is Annabeth chase and I go to a camp named Camp Half-Blood. This isn't any ordinary camp. This is a camp for demi-gods. Yes the ones in Greek mythology and the olymian gods and stuff. My mother is Athena, so my father is a mortal. Right now I'm sparring with the all time big hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson. He is so annoying. He think he's the best just because he beat Kronos. I bet right now your thinking why would I be partners with him if I think these things about him. Well, this is what happened.

I was on my way to class when Percy decides to join me.

"Hey!", he said to me with his sly grin that he thinks will win over every girls heart.

"What do you want?" I said a little too harshly.

He said, "I just thought that because we're going to the same class, I thought we could walk together."

I stop and glare at him.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked.

"Because you think you should be praised because you're the Percy Jackson and that every girl should swoon over you!"

With that he walked away. He is such a jerk. I hate him. When I got to class everyone had a partner except for him. Him as in Percy Jackson. So, he ended up being my partner.

Percy's P.O.V

I don't know what I did, but she is rather harsh. We went to quest together all the time and we were fine. We weren't friends but we weren't enemies either. All of a sudden now she's whack. To tell you the truth I kind of think she's cute. With her curly honey blond hair like a princess, grey eyes that look like she's analyzing you. You see I have had a crush on her since our first quest to retrieve the bolt for Zeus. Anyway, so here we are sparring and she just glares at me.

"Could you stop glaring at me? What did I ever do to you?" I asked her.

She stopped for a second and stared at me, then continued sparring. Then Chiron our camp instructor grabs everyone's attention.

"Attention campers," he started, "The Gods have decided, that some of you have arranged marriages, Mr.D will locate the board with the names in the Plaza later, I recomend you go look at it after dinner," he says, then he walks away.

I was walking to lunch and I notice my best friends, I catch up to them. My friends all looked at me, I could feel the tension, they were nervous.

"So, Percy, do you want to check the board out? first or go eat?" Jason, my cousin, son of Zeus, he was my best friend.

"How about dinner, and then the board," I suggest, he looked relieved.

**"Thank the god's you feel the same way, Percy," Frank said, son of Ares though he was a lot more peaceful than most Ares campers.**

"Oh comme on, doesn't anyone want to know who their getting married to?" Leo said, he was probably the only real 'flirt' in our group, he was a son of Hephaestus.

"Leo, unlike you we're nervous, and what if we end up with someone elses girlfriend or one of our least favorite people, like Drew and you," I said, when I said her name he imediatly made a disgusted look. Drew daughter of Aphrodite not exactly nice.

Dinner passed by quickly we didn't talk to each other since we were in different cabbins, because of our Godly patent.

We walked slowly together towards the board with at least 15 couples and then gasped.

**BOARD**

GRACE-SON OF ZEUS IN HIS ROMAN FORM JUPITER.

MARRYING

PIPER MCLAIN-DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE.

ZANG-SON OF ARES IN HIS ROMSN FORM MARS

MARRYING

HAZEL LEVENSQUE-DAUGHTER OF HADES IN HIS ROMAN FORM PLUTO.

VALDEZ-SON OF HEPHAESTUS.

MARRYING

REYNA LARIEN- DAUGHTER O F ROMAN GODDESS BOLONA.

RODRIGUEZ-SON OF HERMES

MARRYING

CLARRISE LA RIEN- DAUGHTER OF ARES.

STOLL-SON OF HERMES

MARRYING

KATY GARDNER- DAUGHTER OF DEMETER.

STOLL-SON OF HERMES

MARRYING

EMILY RIEN- DAUGHTER OF APOLLO.

JONAS-SON OF ATHENA

MARRYING

DAYLIN BARFIELD-DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON.(TWIN LUCY)

8. JAKE MATHEWS- SON OF DIONYSUS IN HIS ROMAN FORM BACHU.

MARRYING

HARUMI USUI-DAUGHTER OF ARES IN HIS ROMAN FORM MARS.

PARKER-SON OF DEMETER

MARRYING

LESLY ADNER-DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE IN ROMAN FORM VENUS.

10. HECTOR MCARTNEY-SON OF HEPHAESTUS

MARRYING

MELISSA ALVAREZ-DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE.

11. ZACK PRESCOTT-SON OF ATHENA (TWIN'S WITH COLE)

MARRYING

ELSA ROSS- DAUGHTER OF HERMES

12. COLE PRESCOTT-SON OF ATHENA (TWIN'S WITH ZACK)

MARRYING

ZURI PARKER-DAUGHTER OF DEMETER.

13. JACK DION-SON OF APHRODITE

MARRYING

LAYLA MACRADY-DAUGHTER OF ARES.

14. STEVEN MARTIN-SON OF ATHENA

MARRYING

LUCY BARFIELD-DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON. (TWIN DAYLIN)

15. PERCY JACKSON-SON OF POSEIDON.

MARRYING

ANNABETH CHASE-DAUGHTER OF ATHENA.

-BACK TO THE STORY-

I looked at Annabeth, she looked annoyed. Then I looked at Lucy and Daylin my little sisters, I hate to admit it but I have always been overprotective of them and the fact that they are getting married makes me want to punch the gods, but I feel as if I am not the only one I mean, Jason hates Piper and she hates him back, she's actually close to Annabeth, then theirs Leo he's always thought of Reyna as a stuck up loser, and she thinks his a bird brain, Frank was happy, why wouldn't he, him and Hazel had been dating for a while. A sudden light made me close my eyes. Everyone looked back to see some of the gods.

"I see everyone's here," anounced Zeus, "It's good to see that Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood have united."

Daylin and Lucy jogged towards me. My dad's an idiot, why would he let his 16 year old daughters get married to boys who might be jerks.

"Snap out of it Percy, it's okay, we know who we're marrying, we've known them for a year right?" Lucy said, she was always able to read my mind, and since Daylin could read her mind my thoughts were never private.

"Please calm down I know this is hard, but we barely have any demi-gods left after the battle with Gaea and Kronos, and we have decided that you who are getting married have the strongest genes to form the next generation of heros, " Apollo said.

"Poor girls," Artemis muttered.

Poseidon said, "There will not be partner changing," he sounded devastated.

"I gess I can't go against the 12 Olympian gods," I said, my sisters looked troubled, but I shrug it off. Then I looked at Annabeth again she looked stunning, then she looked at me and I could have swore that she was blushing. No way, Percy, you're just seeing things now.

"Find you're fiance and meet us in the Big House so that we can explain," Athena said, I noticed Jason and Piper sneering at each other, then I saw Leo yelilling at Reyna, Frank and Hazel were walking together happily, like always, then I saw her coming towards me, oh no. She glares at me and then we start to walk towards the Big House. The gods explained that we were getting married in a week and until then we had to start to get along.

**-AN-**

**ME: HEY GUYS SO ME AND MY BEST FRIEND WHO IS MY CO-WRITTER, HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS SINCE WE BOTH FINISHE BoO SO I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED IT AND IF YOU HAVE ALREADY STARTED READING THIS ON WATTPAD, THAT IS BECAUSE MY DEAR CO-WRITTER, JOKY04, IS IN WATTPAD SHE DOESN'T HAVE A ACOUNT BUT JUST LIKE HER I DON'T HAVE A WATTPAD SO WE WRITE ON OUR OWN SITES EACH.,BUT IT'S THE SAME STORY, REVIEW PLEASE AND I AM OUT.**

** PS. IF ANYONE IS WONDERING THIS IS NOT A REYNAXLEO I AM A CALYPSOXLEO AS THE STORY GOES ON SHE WILL SHOW UP AND REYNAA IS GOING TO MAKE THE DECISSION THAT CHANGES EVERYTHING, BUT YOU WON'T KNOW YET AND SINCE JOKY04 IS ONLY IN CHAPTER 3 IN WATTPAD YOU WON'T FIND OUT. SEE YOU SOON. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**_EMILY1050 & JOKY04_**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V**

Percy opened the door to the Big House for me to enter, sure be a gegentlemen when they tell you your getting married to this girl.

We walked towards the meeting room, with the ping pong table in the middle, all 30 demigods getting married tried to fit in with Chiron and the gods.

''Everyone, I know this is sudden, but you must understand, each of your cabins has a second floor, some have three," Zeus said.

"The second and third floor is for the couples, there's enough rooms, also after your marriage you girls will be the ones to move to the guys cabin," Poseidon said, I looked next to me and saw Percy, he looked worried and mad.

"Start to get along with your fiance, and we'll see you next week,"Apollo said.

**Percy's P.O.V**

After the gods left, I stumped outside to look for my sisters then something funny caught my eye, my sisters both actually getting along with their 'fiance's'. Couldn't they just be friend, I was about to walk up to them when some traumatizing news hit me. They liked each other, and I was left out.

I couldn't believe it so I just left towards my cabin. I was almost half way through the plaza, when I heard someone call my name, I look back to see Annabeth. Is she trying to harrass me now?.

"Percy, wait!" She called out to me.

"Yes Annabeth? " I said.

"Look I know you and I don't get along very well, but I say with all this happening we might as well try."

"Okay, now if you excuse me I have to go to my cabin and cry to my heart drowns, if that's even possible,"I said, she cracked a smile, wait a minute did Annabeth just smile.

"I didnt know you had a sence of humer," She said, I smirked a good friendship might blossom.

''But if I may, why do you want to cry?" She asked, I looked down.

"I guess I am just being an over protective brother," I said, she smiled.

"Your not even close to being half the jerk I thought you were, and I know those two boys who are going with your sisters, they are my brothers, their nice, I promise," she smiled, some how I felt better.

"Hey want to go for a canoeing ride?" I asked, she looked confused and then nodded.

After that we went canoeing, it was so much fun. Who would believe that Annabeth Chase was actually fun. After the canoeing ride we got called to play capture the flag. This made my day it was my favorite Camp Half-Blood game, though Annabeth belongs in the red team while I belong in the blue team, so we're enemies, but today something in Chirons face made me think that a rule in the game had changed or someone was switching teams.

"Okay campers, today 'Capture the Flag' will be a little different, courtesy of the gods," Chiron said, " Anyway the couples who are getting married girls your team is now your partners team and you must work together."

Annabeth and I shared a look, " At least we get along better," I said, she nodded. When the teams were getting ready I saw my sisters putting the red team's armour and I remembered they weren't in my team anymore, now I had Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, and Reyna.

The teams went to plan our game plan.

"Okay, Percy and Jason you will make a storm, as a protection to the flag," Annabeth said, I looked at her and imideatly knew she had already designed a perfect plan.

"Frank you will turn into a dragon and you will carry Leo to the red flag, you'll find it on a mountain of sand," Piper continued and Annabeth nodded like she had the same plan.

"Reyna, Piper, Annabeth and I will fight on ground to make sure they don't see Frank and Leo," Hazel said, and I had to be surprised by how much they knew each other, I mean we've all gone in dangerous quest and knew each other preatty well but not this well.

"As for everyone else," Reyna said motioning to the other 12 demigods, " You will trick the red team into following you into the mud river."

"And who said you were the leaders?" Asked Jason.

"You are an air head," Piper implied, since Jason and I are the blue team's captains and we were also camp leaders.

"And your a Seawed Brain," Annabeth finished.

"Ready? Set go," we heard Chiron speak, we went to do as planned.

**Annabeth P.O.V**

The plan was working perfectly fine, Jason and Percy had formed a storm, Leo and Frank were right above the red flag and the red team thought we were stupid since they saw Piper, Hazel, Reyna and me imidietly, and ofcourse the ones that saw the other campers and followed them thought they were stupid as well.

Leo got off Frank and took the flag imideatly Frank picked him up a flew back to Percy and Jason and then Chiron blew the horn which meant a team had won.

"The Blue team is the winner," he anounced.

"So Annabeth?" I turrned around to see Percy.

"What?" I asked.

"W.. ..would yyyou go on ...a da..te with me?" He said the last part fast a very low, he was blushing badly and I cracked a smile boy I can't believe I like him.

"Sure, when?" I said. He looked up happily and I could tell he was my prince charming.

"How about right now to celebrate our win and us accepting that we all love each other," Piper said, Jason kissed her cheek.

"So we're all going on a date?" I asked, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Percy nodded I looked at Reyna and Leo and they looked annoyed.

"I am not going on a date with someone like him," Reyna said.

"Same here," he said, ugh why can't they just accept each other like Piper, Jason, Percy and I did, notice I did not say Hazel and Frank because they were dating for a while.

"Okay you guys can stay, shall we go?" Frank asked, we all nodded and left.  
><strong>-AN-<strong>

**ME: Hey everyone so thanks for the reviews I hope you liked this chapter. Guys if you check the review box and read the review under Guest: Joky04 you will find my friend answered the questions of dogbiscuit1967, Photography Bird FourFearstForever and Guest: PuppyLoveer666. So I know that checking the review box is boooooooriiiiiing when your looking for the review of one specific person so Joky and I decided that I would put any answers we answered in a review so from now on the name of the person will be on the left side and the answer or thanks to your comment will be on the right side. So here we go.**

**FourFearstForever:**** I am glad to know you like this story, thanks for the review and please review again soon. **

**Guest: PuppyLover666: Joky04 and me didn't think of that when we started writing the story, but thank you very much for the idea as soon as we finish this fanfiction we will start another and use your idea.**

**Photography Bird: Thank you very much and I hope I didn't take too long.**

**dogbicuit1967: I got to admit that making a backstory never once crossed either Joky's or my mind but we already started chapter 5 and it is based on a flashback to the reason why she hates him. I am also very thankful for your liking of the plot and the reasoning. **

**I hope I answered your questions and once again please review and have a very happy week, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and unfortunately next week the one to post will be Joky04 because I am going to Canada, and I am scared I mean the land where the gods can't reach, but it will also be a break from all this Miami heat, though lately it's gotten cold but not as cold as I would want. Well see you soon**

_Emily1050 & Joky04_


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's P.O.V**

The guys and I were all getting ready for our triple date.

"Dudes what is that stink?" Asked Leo, referring to all the different perfumes mixed together in the Poseidon cabin.

"It"s called having girlfriends to try and impress, " Percy said.

Jason looked at Leo and said, "You should try it some time with Reyna."

"I am only marrying her because I was forced to, she should be sent back to New Rome and marry Octavian, oh wait he died, but seriously guys the gods could have told us, and Aphrodite knowing I love Calipso should have canceled my weddidng if not her my father, I am NOT going to marry Reyna," Leo complained.

"Percy, Jason lets get going, it's already 5:47 pm, Hazel texted to let me know that they were in cabin four, in other words Hade's cabin," Frank adviced.

We left and in no time found ourselves in cabin four. When we got there we were surprised to see the three girls ready and sitting on the skeleton entrance.

"So who's ready to go?" asked Jason, they nodded.

The three of us took each of our fiances hands and went to the entrance of camp. We left Half-blood Hill behind and jumped into a New York City Taxi.

We arrived at ' Kyo Ya' , Japanese restaurant, no I did not choose it. If it was my choise we would have ended up in 'New York favorite Pizza' but Jason said _'it's our first date, let's do something fancy'_ and then Frank was like _'yeah your right'_ so here we are.

"Excuse me, do you have a reservation?" asked a young woman, she had brown wavy hair and grey eyes, if it wasn't for her eyes I would have thought she was normal but I know those eyes all to well she's a daughter of Athena.

"Yes, it's under Jackson," I said.

"Are you all togetger?" She asked, we nodded she led us to a separated room and in the middle stood a table with six chairs and she excused herself.

"Did you guys notice her eyes?" asked Hazel.

"Yeah, I am glad we all noticed it, I would have thought I am crazy," said Frank, I looked at Annabeth she was deep in thought I squeezed her hand, and she looked at me and I smirk.

"Hey, do you think, she knows," asked Piper, she and Jason were being all lovey dovey.

"Maybe, but nothing is lost for telling her," I said, and then I noticed Annabeth smirking with me. Oh we had a plan alright.

The lady came back out, I took a look at her nametag it read something like 'Casdin' or was it 'Casa' I wouldn't know I have dyslexia.

"Do you have your orders, ready?" She asked.

"Sorry we need more time, may I ask what your name is?" asked Jason, he was being respectful.

"Yes of course, my name is Cassidy, " she said, all well I was close enough.

"Cassidy, do you know who your mom is?" asked Hazel.

"To be honest, I don't know her...but my dad once told me she was a very beutiful and wise woman."

"In the name of Hades, why won't Athena listen when she makes an oath on the river of Styx.," I practically screamed.

"Percy, calm down," Annabeth told me. A white light appeared in front of us.

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V**  
>"Peseus Jackson, don't insult me, or I'll blast you!" threatned my mother.<p>

"Mother please, calm down, let's be reasonable, Percy made the gods and you say and oath and you broke it, so he's right," I said, Cassidy looked confused and intrigued.

"Your right Annabeth, anyways, just like you six have guessed Cassidy is my daughter, and I have not claimed her because her father and her used to live in Canada and you know how that goes and she just moved here last week," Athena said.

"Your my mother?" asked Cassidy, mom gave her a slight smile while nodding.

" Annabeth lead your new sister back to camp," mom ordered.  
>"Excuse me, but I would like an explanation, plus my father needs to know if I am okay, if not he gets worried, " replied my new half sister.<p>

"Seaweed Brain, Jason, and Frank will explain every detail to you, while Piper, Hazel and I talk to your father, Mother does he know about the gods?" I asked.

"Yes Annabeth he knowns, I must leave now," my mother said.

"Wait, no please don't leave I just met you," Cassidy cried I hugged her, to comfort her. Mother left.

"Wise girl, why do we have to explain?" Whined Percy.

"Because a father would hate to hear the news that his daughter is leaving with three guys,'' I retorted.

"But..." he was cut by Piper.

"Percy, Jason, and Frank you will explain to Cassidy," she said and I knew she was charm speaking.

"Okay," all three boys said.

**JASON'S P.O.V **

"So," I started, Cassidy looked at us.

" Okay, Cassidy take a seat, have you ever heard of the gods from greek and roman mythology and so on? " I asked.

"Yeah like, Zeus in greek and in roman Jupiter, and Poseidon in greek and Neptune in roman or my favorite Athena in greek and in roman she is Minerva," she answered.

"Yeah, well you see, their all real, and sometimes they come to earth and have children with mortals, well children of gods and a mortal are called demigods," Percy said, " For example my dad is Poseidon, Jason's dad is Jupiter, Frank's is Mars, Hazel's is Pluto, Piper's mom is Aphrodite, and Annabeth's is Athena, and yours is Athena as well."

"We are delicious food to many monsters, other monsters want revenge on our godly parents and atempt to kill us, most of us don't make it to 15 years of life, and that's while living in camp, I can't imagine living on your own," Frank commented.

"So that's why, most of the time my dad and I had to move?" She asked.

"Most likely, so that no harm comes to you, but anyway looks like you made it, and so have we, we just have been in Camp Half-blood and in Camp Jupiter."

"Oh I think I get it."

**Piper's P.O.V**

"So the time to let her go, has come," asked .

"Looks like, it is,don't worry, I am a daughter of Athena too, I'll help her," Annabeth offered, he nodded.

"Cassidy behave yourself and listen to your new sister and her friends okay sweetheart, see you for Thanksgiving okay?"

"Of course dad, see ya," said Cassidy. We left and soon arrived at Half-Blood Hill.

None of us said a word as we approached camp. Annabeth looked down to the floor, she looked disappointed and I had to admit what was Athena thinking?, Hazel noticed the atmosphere, and seemed to have come up with something. ''How about a sleepover at my cabin, Nico is away visiting the underworld and after is going to check on thing without Octavian back at Camp Jupiter, so he won't be back for some time plus like this we can introduce you to our other two best friends,'' she said.

''That sounds cool,'' Cassidy perked up at the idea, me and Annabeth giggled before Percy and Jason gave us both weird looks.

''Girls are crazy,'' Percy whispered, as if trying that only Jason heard his comment, Jason nodded, anger boiled inside me, and I could see Annabeth was also mad.

''Perseus Jackson, don't you dare, and you Jason Grace...'' she cut herself up and seemed to think of something, than I saw tears in her eyes, ''Your safe just because Thalia was your older sister and she would hate me if she knew I'd kill you,'' letting her tears roam free, Percy rapidly took into his arms and let her cry on his shirt.

''If I may ask, who's Thalia?'' asked Cassidy looking at her older sister and back at me.

''Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, she, Luke Castellan son of Hermes, and Annabeth used to run around when they were younger, she was Annabeth's best friend, then one day Grover Underwood a satyr also one of Percy's closest friends rescued them and planned in bringing them to Camp Half-Blood, but just as they came near camp, a minotaur attacked them, Thalia sacrificed herself for her friends and died, her father wasn't happy so he found another way for her to live, so he made her a tree that had a magical barrier and protected demigods from monsters, Luke grew angry with the gods and he joined Kronos army, when Percy came along he returned the lightning bolt to Zeus and then Luke poisoned Thalia's tree knowing that demigods would be in danger and easy to defeat without it, Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse daughter of Ares, and Percy's half brother who is a Cyclops went on a quest to find the golden fleece, they succeeded but the fleece's power did it's part to well bringing Thalia back, she went on quest helped the gods, then she joined Artemis Hunters and she bowed never to fall in love which she kept true since Luke had died and he was her only love, but when our battle with Gaea was getting to a close all the Hunters fell and that included Thalia,'' I said. Annabeth cried even more, and I had no idea how to help my dear friend.

''Let's get going guys,'' Frank said, Annabeth straightened up and we all walked though Annabeth leaned on Percy the whole way.

**PERCY'S P.O.V**

Remembering Thalia wasn't good for Jason, Annabeth or me, we all had a connection with her, and I hugged Annabeth. We walked and soon I found myself staring at the Cabin in front of me, the Hades Cabin and although Hazel had said he brother wasn't here the lights were on so we assumed it was him.

''Nico are you in her?'' asked a very frightened Frank, for a man his size and being the son of Mars you'd expect him to have a little more, what's the word strength, not that he isn't strong, I mean emotionally.

''Zhang, Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, and whoever you are, I thought you'd be out longer,'' said Leo, he was sitting in a seat/skull on the living room, Nico was seating across from him, he had bags under his eyes and looked as pale as ever but that was normal he'd probably shadow traveled here.

''Nico, Leo?'' asked a shocked Hazel, she knew Leo was never comfortable with her brother so why were they together.

''Don't be so shocked guys, you know ever since the gods visit, I've been just as or even more depressed than Nico,'' Leo muttered.

''Dude, why do you give it so much thought, go to Reyna tell her how you feel. Then go to Calypso's island and stay together forever, don't leave her again,'' I said, Annabeth looked at me and I knew she was thinking the same thing that I was, the reason why she hated me at first, well to be honest my first five years at camp Annabeth and I had been best friends and I had a crush on her, but the on my fourth year I had met with Rachel Elizabeth Dare, she became a very close and dear friend to me, then in my fifth year Annabeth and I had started dating, and we were doing just fine, then Hera send me to Camp Jupiter and wiped my memory she did the same to Jason but he went to Camp Half-Blood and I went missing to Annabeth for six moth's in which Hazel, Frank, and I had gone on a quest and succeeded, then Leo, Jason, Piper, Coach Hedge one of the other satyrs, and Annabeth had come to New Rome in the Argo II. We left and may have caused a war between Greek demigods and Roman demigods. Then Annabeth alone faced her biggest fear spiders and not just any spider the mother of spiders Arache who hated Athena because she had turned her into a spider, then whe she succeeded her and I fell into Tartarus where we almost died many times just to reach the doors of death along with the help of my friend the titan Bob. We reached the doors of death and soon found ourselves back in the Argo II where we saw the battle with giants take place. Then when we returned Annabeth became distant and soon broke up with me and told me she hated me, after that I triend to make us friends again but nothing worked, well until now.

''I can't do that or the gods will blast me to pieces,'' Leo shrugged.

''If the gods are your parents why would they hurt you?'' asked a poor innocent Cassidy.

''Not your parent but the other gods could care less for a fact, if she could Athena would have turned me into a worm a long tome ago, and if I fly rather than on a Pegasus, Zeus will blast me to pieces and make sure I don't survive,'' I said.

''Really?'' she asked wide eye.

''Yeah but don't worry, your mom is well liked,'' responded Piper, I nodded, she looked at Annabeth and I smirked at her, she returned it and I immediately knew she was ready for the plan we had made while in the restaurant.

''Well there's always spiders, who hate Athena, and would do anything to her children,'' I said, Annabeth gave me a look as if to say, _Out of all the creatures that hate my mom why that one, _I simply shrugged and looked at Cassidy, she looked terrified.

''S-p-i-d-e-r-s?'' she asked, I nodded.

''No way, your not scared of spiders are you?'' asked Leo. I was glad to know my friends had all catched up to Annabeth's and my plan.

''Noo, no of course not, I was just kidding,'' she said, but it was obvious her lie. Jason, Leo, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Piper, and I cracked up.

''Guys this isn't funny, Percy I only went along with your plan because it was a joke, but you all know it's not her's or any of the children of Athena for our fear of spiders, it's our mother's fault,'' Annabeth said as she glared at me, now I felt bad, I had hurt their feelings, how insensitive of me.

''Wait, you mean it's normal?'' asked Cassidy.

Okay if it wasn't because Annabeth was still mad at me I would have laughed. ''It's normal for children of Athena, but don't worry, Annabeth defeated Arache when we fell into Tartarus, and so no more spider problems for you guys, but there is still to many children of Arache that hate you guys so they attack in revenge for their mother but don't worry it will be some years before Arache is reformed,'' I said, Annabeth blushed when I mentioned her beating the giant spider.

''That's not all true, Percy and I defeated Arache together, I made her fall into Tartarus with my trap, but my plan backfired and she tried to pull me down with her and of course Percy held my hand until we both fell and then Percy sliced her, but I didn't beat her alone,'' she said.

''That is still cool, but if your scared of spiders how do you confront them?'' asked Cassidy.

''To be honest at that time I had been alone in Arache's layer for hours with her, I only went there because if the Athena Parthenon was brought to camp Half-Blood by a roman than both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood would finally have peace with each other, and the gods roma and greek sides would be normal again and my mother wouldn't be all war and revenge like, and I also did it thinking I wanted to see my friends again and well I had been told to concur where my siblings had failed, which I did,'' she said, and I smiled at her, then I remembered we had to go look for Reyna, and Juniper for a sleep over. I took out a coin and silently praid to the goddess Iris.

''Percy, what are you doing?'' asked Cassidy, I didn't pay attention until finally the image of Juniper walking hand in hand with Grover showed up.

''I don't think we should interrupt them, Grover told he was going to propose,'' I said.

''Well he finally decided, to take their relationship to the next level,'' Piper said, but then realized none of us were paying attention as we saw Grover's awkward proposal.

''Ugh...Um, Jun...Juniper,'' he said, she turned to him smiling.

''Yes?'' she asked.

''I have something to...ask,'' he said.

''Go ahead,'' she answered.

Grover started to blush, ''Well um, would...you..do me the favor of of becoming mmmy wi..fe?'' he asked he was now kneeling on the floor with a ring on his hand.

''YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES,'' she yelled and we had to cover our ears because of her, then she started to make-out with Grover, who by the way was blushing badly. Cassidy cleared her throat, and not just was heard by Grover, curse his sensitive ears,

''Percy didn't I tell you I could handle this, not just that but you have the whole gang and some weird cabin plus mister dark over there,'' he said.

''It wasn't my fault, you see, the girls, wanted to invite Juniper for a sleepover to welcome the newest Athena child, and so I did an Iris message but then they saw what you were up to and wanted to see, well until Cassidy did noise that you heard.''

''Oh, wait, we're having a sleepover count me in, I will be over in 5 minutes, bye,'' Juniper said as she crossed her hand through the message and it was gone.

''Okay, Dear goddess Iris please accept my prayer, show me Reyna Larien,'' I said, as I held another dramcha. Soon there she was, in the Big house talking to what looked like Artemis.

''Um Reyna,'' I said, she looked at me.

''Yes Percy?'' she said, Artemis left.

''You see, we're having a sleepover and wanted to know, if you'd come it's only for girls and it's to welcome the arrival of another Athena child,'' said Leo, very annoyed.

''I'll be there.''

Then I saw my sisters and those bastards entering the Big House so I yelled, ''LUCY AND DAYLIN BARFIELD, WHAT IN THE NAMES OF THE GODS ARE YOU TWO DOING WITH BOYS AT THIS TIME,'' I said, they looked at the Iris message and sigh. They walked up to Reyna still holding hands with Steven and John.

''Hey sis,'' said John.

''Hey John, Steven, Lucy and Daylin,'' she answered giving them a smile.

''No time for saying hello, you two, our cabin now, or your both grounded for a..a...a week,'' I exclaimed, they looked at me and sigh again, it makes me feel devastated to know their getting married.

''Percy you can't ground us for that long we're getting married too, you know,'' they both said.

''Don't worry girls he's just being overprotective, and Percy remember those boys are my brothers, oh and you girls want to join our sleepover?'' asked Annabeth, they nodded and my heart sank as I thought of my baby sisters becoming woman.

Soon they arrived and all the boys left, Nico slept over at my Cabin and I assumed they enjoyed their girl time.

* * *

><p><strong> Author's Note<strong>

**Hey guys, so no I am NOT Emily1050 it is Joky04, I think Emily told you that she was going away to Canada and I'd be posting this chapter, but if she didn't tell you I tell you now, so I ho[pe you guys like this and I know Emily answers your questions in her Authors notes so I will two, so here I go.**

**Katniss fangirl: ****There will be Caleo in the next chapter which is the wedding. And thank you I hope you have noticed that Em and I are Percabeth all the way.**

**Juliemruiz:**** Thank you very much, I am glad you love this story, I hope to hear that again.**

**Guest: We will keep on writing more don't worry, but thank you. **

**So here you go, Guys we welcome critism and of course please review, they make us want to write. So goodbye and see you soon, also next time I will be posting again.**

** Emily1050 & Joky04**

**-AUTHOR NOTES-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reyna's P.O.V (It's necessary)**

I was walking down the minor gods cabins and saw Lady Artemis walking towards me. I sigh, I made my choice and for the first time I think the bird brain of Leo Valdez will agree with me.

''Reyna, have you made your choice?'' asked Artemis as she finally got to me, I nodded.

''I will join your hunters,'' I said, she looked pleased, and I got to say I should have joined the hunters a long time ago, at least now I don't have to marry the fire boy.

''Don't say anything just yet, you will say your vows in the wedding, get ready with all the other brides and not a word until my father and I come to you and make the announcement,'' she said, I nodded, then she left and I turned around to walk towards the Aphrodite cabin, since the Aphrodite children were doing our makeup.

I was passing by the Hephaestus cabin and saw Leo walking out, he was in a tux and looked very mad. To be honest I felt jealous, I mean I asked Jason out he disappeared and when he appears he has a girlfriend, then I asked Percy and he turned me down saying that the only things he remembered were his name and his girlfriend, and now the gods arrange me to marry but the guy is in love with Calypso. That's why I am joining the hunters. I am not meant to love.

**Leo's P.O.V**

Chriron called the guys that were getting married to the Plaza where the wedding was being held. I saw Percy, Jason, Steven, John, and Frank walking together looking happy well except for maybe Percy every five minutes giving John and Frank a death glare but rather than that they were all pleased. I joined them and Jason immediately noticed I wasn't being my usual stupid self.

''Leo, man you don't look so good, are you okay?'' he asked, I sigh my friends knew me all to well.

''No, I am not okay, from today on Reyna will carry my last name and be expected to birth my child, and I don't want that, I barely just turned eighteen, I am not ready for marriage,'' I said although I the last part was a lie, I just wanted to marry Calypso not Reyna, and I wanted Calypso to give birth to my child not Reyna, I don't think Reyna Valdez sounds as good as Calypso Valdez.

''Yeah right, you do want to marry and have kids just not with Reyna, you want Calypso,'' Percy said, again why do my friends know me so well.

''Fine, I wont deny it, but you guys please don't tell the gods, I want to see a little Valdez running someday,'' I said, they all looked at me sadly.

''Dam man, I am so happy, me and Annabeth got back together, to be honest I don't even remember why we broke up,'' Percy said.

''Yeah, I don't remember why Piper and I broke up either but I think it had something to do with the same reason you guys broke up,'' Jason said. Steven suddenly looked curious in our conversation.

''Percy, Jason, Frank, and Leo, what is love?'' he asked, we looked at him weirdly and he saw that we diidn't understand his question so he asked again, '' I mean how do you know your in love?''

We all did an _Ah _as in understanding to his question.

''Well first of all, this person you want to protect her with all your might,'' Percy started, ''when you talk to her you get goosebumps and feel butterfly's in your stomach.''

''It's not the same thing to be in love than to like, for example I like Annabeth, I mean she's pretty and nice, but I love Piper and would give my life for hers,'' Jason continued, ''besides you want to start a family with this person, you want her to be yours and yours only for the rest of each others life's.''

''And when another man is with her you get jealous all the way like you feel like strangling this other man, for example when Hazel and I joined the _Argo II _along with Percy I was super jealous of Leo because his great grandfather had dated Hazel, and him and his great grandfather looked exactly the same, so at first I thought he was a threat to our relationship but I know I can trust Leo with my life even though if you burn my stick on purpose I will never forgive you,'' Frank said the last part was an obvious joke but Steven and John looked scared.

''Besides when there's a woman you lave you will know and I mean it, for example I used to think that Echo was cute and even liked her and let's not get into Thalia but I fell in love with Calypso and everything changed.''

''Percy, we just wanted to say that...'' Steven trailed of as he swalowed hard.

''We just wanted to say that all those things we do feel for your sisters, I can't imagine my life without Daylin," John said.  
>"I don't doubt that, it's just I am not sure I am ready to let my sisters grow, just promise to protect them," he said and then sigh. John and Steven nodded, and we just kept on walking until we were at the other side of the plaza. Chiron was there wearing a tux but he wasn't in his wheelchair. Next to him was Poseidon, and Hades who looked irritated.<p>

"Everyone please calm down, now let us explain how this is going to work we will divide the fifteen couples into groups of five, lord Poseidon will you please say the couples for each group?" He asked and the god nodded.

"Group one has the strongest campers. Jason Grace and Piper McClain, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levensque, Leo Valdez and Reyna Larien, Chris Rodrigez and Clarisse La Rien, and Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.  
>Group two is our medium campers.<br>Travis Stoll and Katy Gardner, Connor Stoll and Emily Rien, John Jonas and Daylin Barfield, Steven  
>Martin and Lucy Barfield, and Jake Mathew and Harumi Usui. Group three has, Mike Parker and Lesly Adner, Hector Mcartney and Melissa Alvarez, Zack Prescott and Elsa Ross, Cole Prescott and Zuri Parker, and Jack Dion with Layla Macrady, I hope I got your names right, and you will all go to each wedding, your mortal parents have been advised and we have one more news that Hades will announce," Poseidon said, Percy glared at his father the whole time.<p>

"Um...hello, so we will start with group one and so on," said Hades then him and Poseidon banished and we turned back to Chiron.

"Group one guys get on the platform your turn starts in twenty minutes, the rest of you take a seat."

Jason, Frank, Chris, Percy, and I walked to the platform and then we saw five gods in each side, I noticed it was each of our dads, Jason walked up to Jupiter, Percy sneered at Poseidon, Frank trembled at Mars, Chris just did a 'What's up dude' hand shake with Hermes and I just looked awkwardly at Hephaestus.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I looked at the mirror in front of me, and wow I could barely recognize myself. My blonde wavy hair was let loose, I was wearing a Greek traditional wedding dress, I had high heels and though I begged to just put on normal shoes, I am glad I didn't I mean I want to impress Percy.

Hazel was looking awesome she was wearing a modern wedding dress that originated in Greek culture but way more modern and, she had her curly hair ironed. She was trying hard not to fall off her high heels and I had to chuckle at her attempt she laughed.

Piper was magnificent as always I mean she's a daughter of Aphrodite, she was wearing a Greek wedding dress from the same time as my own but hers had a little more modern touches, her high heels went perfect with her dress and her straight brown hair was picked up in a small bun.

''Wow Annabeth you look wonderful,'' said Drew, I sneered at her, Piper smiled at my attitude towards her haalf sister. Drew was a annoying brat who only thought of herself if she said a nice comment about someone she wanted something in return, she hated everyone but on her mayor hate list were Piper, Hazel, Clarisse, Lucy, Daylin, Reyna and she was starting to show big amount of hatred towards Cassidy.

''Drew would you please leave,'' asked Daylin, okay have I ever mentioned that out of the three Poseidon children that there is Daylin has the least patience and don't get me wrong I love her just like a sister but the girl can beat up a minatour if it hurts anyone she cares about.

Daylin and Lucy were wearing the same dress and had decided to do every detail of their makeup the same so the only way you could tell them apart was by their hairs and their personalities. Daylin had straight jet black hair just like Percy and Lucy had dark brown straight hair.

''Oh look it's my least favorite camper, thouht if you could give me a date with your brother I will soooooooooooo apreciate it,'' Drew sneered at Daylin and I immidiatly went to Drew and in a very 'nice' way punshed her and yelled.

''DON'T YOU DARE SET YOUR EYES ON PECY, YOU MY DEAR DREW THINK YOU CAN BE BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE WELL GUESS AGAIN, WE'RE ALL DIFFERENT BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE US ANY DIFFERENT,'' I had been holding that down for to long.

Then a couple of daughters of Apollo started to sing one of the only songs I like from Selena Gomez.

''Want Wanna be anybody else yeah

You made me insecure told me I wasn't good enough

But who are you to judge

when your a dimond in a rough

I am sure you have some thingd you'd like to change about yourself

but when it comes to me

I wouldn't want to be anybody else

na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen

I'm just beautiful me

na na na na na na

You've got every right to a beutiful life

C'mon

Who says, who says your not perfect

Who says your not worth it

Who says your the only one that's hurting

trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says your not pretty

who says your not beautiful

who says

It's such a funny thing

when nothing's funny when it's you

you tell 'em what you mean

but they keep whiting out the truth

It's like a work of art

that never gets to see the light

keep you beneath the stars

won't let you touch the sky

na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen

I'm just beautiful me

na na na na na na

You've got every right to a beautiful life

C'mon

''Okay we get it, we barely have any more time before the wedding starts,'' I had to interupt but if it wasn't for that we would have been late.

Aphrodite explained what was about to go down and the formation and so group one separated from the other two. Piper walked in first, then me, then Hazel, then Clarisse, and then Reyna. I noticed the guys next to their fathers and then I saw Aphrodite getting hold of Piper and leaving her in the arms of Jason.

My mom soon took me to my dear Percy and let me just say he looked sooooooooooo amazing.

Hades had to take Hazel up to Frank, since her mom is no longer alive.

Ares took Clarisse because her mom passed the year during the war with Gaea.

Bolona sneered at Leo and let him take Reyna's arm.

The parents left the platform, except for Jupiter who turned into Zeus and walked next to Reyna and Leo. '' Artemis dear will you please come forward?'' he said, Artemis walked up to the front.

''We have an announcement daughter of Bolona, you have made a choice am I right?'' Artemis asked.

''Yeah,'' answered Reyna.

''Then you may say the bows,'' she said.

"I, Reyna La Rien, pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt."

''I accept,'' Artemis said, Reyna smiled and Leo just stood there dumbfounded until he yelled.

''YES I AM FREEE.''

''Oh no your not,'' came a voice, Percy looked startled and we all looked back to see the one and only Calypso.

''My lovvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,'' Leo yelled again, he rushed to Calypso's side and they kissed with passion.

''Um can we return to the wedding?'' asked Zeus, ''Calypso you may marry the boy.''

''Alright,'' both Calypso and Leo replied.

''And now to the wedding,'' Zeus said as he took his place in front of all of us and started,''We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this men and this women in holy matrimony''.

''Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you''.

''Jason, Percy, Frank, Leo, and Chris, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?''

''Yes I do'', they all said smiling at her

''Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Calypso, and Clarisse, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?''

''Yes I do'', wei answered

''By the power invested in me I now declare you Husband and Wife, may we have the rings please?'' Zeus was as cold as ever. Hecate walked up and handed us the rings.'' You may now kiss the brides.''

And so we kissed for what seemed forever until it was broken by stupid Mr. D, ''Okay kids move it move it we have to prepare for another wedding.''

The day was spent from wedding to wedding but at the end of the day we had a small party where we talked with our mortal and godly parents my dad wouldn't stop crying.

''Percy you take good care of her,'' Mathew one of my little half brothers said.

''I will,'' he answered as he smiled. Sally came up to us and hugged me tight I hugged her back.

''Congratulations dear,'' she said, I smiled at my new mother-in-law.

''Thank you ,'' I said, remembering Percy's step father.

''Percy I knew you still had feelings for her,'' Paul said, talking to Percy I blushed, and Percy put his arm around me, we talked and talked for what seemed like ages then Cassidy came up to me.

''Congratulations Annabeth,'' she said, I smiled at her, ''I'll be gone for a while since it's Thanksgivivng and all, thank you for being such a great older sister.''

''It's my duty,'' I answered, tears threatening to fall out.

''Well, see ya in a month,'' she said, and I nodded. Soon after that Percy and I went to the Poseidon cabin where we would life for now.

**-AUTHORS NOTES-**

**I am so tired, but hey here's your chapter, thank you to those who reviewed and let me just say I am so sorry I did not whish you a happy Thanksgiving, but my head was like messed up. Anywho here are the answers to your reviews**

**Juliemruiz: ****Thanks**

**Guest: I**** am glad you like it that much. I decided to update tonight because of you.**

**Puppylover666: **** That is an awesome idea for when Em and I get into the problem of the story.**

**So okay one of you left a really hurtful comment and although I do accept criticism that was completely mean, I am sorry if we misspelled some words and by the way guys if you haven't noticed chapter 1 and 2 are shorter than 3 and 4 that's because the first two were written on the phone, so please keep in mind that it's a small keyboard. And again I am not talking to everyone, you know who you are and I am sorry for those who left nice review thank you that's really nice of you guys. **

**IMPORTANT READ PLEASE: For those who wanted Caleo like Katniss fangirl well here you have it and from the next chapter it will be wayyyyyyyyyyyy nmore also the next chapter is mostly a flashback, also I won't be posting the next chapter Em will, she's super excited because it was inspired by one of you. And so goodbye and I hope to hear from you soon. Review guys it makes us happy, I welcome criticism please no fire and of course I welcome ideas and sugestions.**

_Joky04 & Emily1050_


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's** P.O.V**

As Annabeth and I made our way towards the Poseidon cabin for our first night as a married couple, we saw Cassidy with a bookbag on her shoulders heading towards the entrance of camp.

"Cassidy," called out my wife, wow that's going to take some time to get used to. Cassidy looked back and saw us. We walked towards her.

"You know it's late, you should probably wait till tomorrow, " I said.

"Sounds nice, but I can't, plus I miss dad and kitty and well my hamster," she said, this girl had a thing for animals, one of the reasons her and Lucy had hit it of great since the beggining.

"Wait so how long you going to be out," Annabeth asked.

"I was thinking a month but if I do go for a month then school comes around and I have to return home so just a week," she replied.

"Hey, we can pick you up," I offered. She nodded, she told us she was going to work during her break back in the Japanese restaurant. We agreed a week from npw going to pick her up from work.

After she left, Annabeth and I got going back to our cabin, where we shared the best night of our life's. We rested together, I mean nothing bad was happening, we're married, but we did open the doors to one of our best adventure.

**Cassidy's P O V**

It was my first day back at work. I opened, usually when I opened nobody was here, but today I had some teenagers, they all looked like they just had a fight with a minatour, I mean while I was at camp, I'd seen Percy and Jason play with Mrs. Oleary, so I guess that's pretty close to a minatour.

There was a girl, she looked like a punk, she had blue eyes as deep as Jason's and she held hands, with a tall guy with blonde hair, he had a scar in his face, but it looked like it was clearing. Then there was another guy, holding hands with one of the prettiest girls I'd ever seen, okay now at least I knew this girl was a daughter of Aphrodite.

"What can I get for you?" I said politely, I wasn't going to walk up to a group of teens I'd never seen before and ask, _Are you guys demigods?._

"A daughter of Athena, working at a Japanese restaurant? Never seen that before, Annabeth would probably scream if it was her," the punk girl. So they are demigods, and they know Annabeth.

"Mt sister knows very well where I work," I said.

"Wait, you know your a demigod? " the blonde boy holding the punk's hand asked, I nodded.

"Can you get us to Annabeth, we need to have a talk," the other girl said.

"Sorry, but I just came back from camp yesterday, and I don't think Annabeth would be happy that I ruin her first day after getting married.." I said, but was rudely interrupted by the punk.

"WHAT? YOU'VE BEEN DEAD FOR TWO YEARS AND WHEN YOU COME BACK YOU FIND OUT THAT YOUR TWO BEST FRIENDS ARE MARRIED, wait Annabeth did marry Percy right?" She asked, I nodded.

"And Jason and Piper also got married yesterday... and Hazel and Frank and Leo..." she interrupted me again.

"I can't believe this, my little brother git married, I didn't really get to know Frank and Hazel, wait bug who did Leo marry?" She asked.

"Calypso."

"Oh wow," the boy next to her said, wait a minute, did she say little brother to Jason, didn't Annabeth say that Jason's sister, Thalia, had died.

"Your Thalia Grace, but I don't get it Annabeth told me you died."

"I did, somehow, we all came back. This is Luke Castellan," she said, the guys also talked about him." This is Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beugard."

Someone else entered, and she didn't even wait for me to take her to a table she just walked in and took a seat from another table and sat at Thalia's table.

''Sup Bianca," she said. The girl who I assumed to be Bianca gave us a half smile.

"Wow you really look like Nico," I blurted, oops.

"You know him?" she said, I nodded.

"I met him about five days ago, he is nice, a bit dark, but it just makes him unique. "

"Hey can you contact Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel or Leo and tell them to come get us?" Thalia asked, I nodded.

"There's no way I am going to spend more time with greek demigods," Octavian whined.

"I'll call my sister," I said, I took out my phone and dialed Annabeth.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Riiiiing

Riiiiiing

Riiiiiing

That's what I woke up to.

"Ugh, Annabeth, why are we waking up so early on our fist night together?" my seaweed brain asked, his arms were around my waist, he tightened his hold on me and I could feel his heart through his bare chest.

"It's a fast call," I said, I heard him grumble something that sounded like _fine._

"Hello?" I said.

"In the name of Zeus, Annabeth is that you?" asked a very familiar voice, I looked at Caller ID it read Cassidy, so I assumed she wasn't feeling well.

"Cassidy, is everything alright," I asked, Percy sneered at my sister's name, honestly he loved her, but he wanted to strangle her for interrupting his wedding night.

"It's not Cassidy, seriously Annabeth, put Percy on the phone he'll recognize us," said a different voice who I also seemed to recognize. I put the put the phone on speaker.

"Alright person, the phone's on speaker," I said. Percy started to listen to the conversation.

"Percy, do you know who this is?" asked the girl.

"Pinecone face, wait I didn't know you could call from Elysium," he answered, I heard the other side sigh.

"I am not dead anymore, for whatever reason, but yes it is me, Thalia Grace, but I didn't cone alone, Luke, Silena, Beckendorf, Octavian, and Bianca are with me,"she said.

"Thals, your really alive?" I asked again.

"Yeah, listen guys, we're at Cassidy's job, you do know where she works right?" she said, so that's why she has Cassidy's phone.

"Yeah, we know," Percy replied.

"Can you come get us, oh and bring Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo," Thalia asked.

"We'll be there," Percy replied, "see you in twenty, hopefully, neither Jason, nor Leo kill me for waking them up this early."

"What about Frank, I mean his roman and a child of Mars," Thalia retorted.

"Nah, Frank doesn't even like to kill a fly.''

**Zeus Cabin Jason's P.O.V**

Knock

Knock

''Ugh, Piper who's at the door?'' I asked.

''Jason, please you go, I am sore from last night.'', she answered, I chuckled.

'' Fine.''

I stood up, and walked down from the second floor to where Thalia used to live, I saw the old pictures of Luke, her, and Annabeth. My poor sister, and how I miss her. When I got to the door I was surprised to see grumpy Pecy standing there, if he was grumpy then that means his sleepy.

''Pecy, I would think that you of all people would be the last to wake up today,'' I said, he sigh.

''If it wasn't for your sister, I wouldn't be here,'' he answered me, why is Percy talking about Thalia.

''What do you mean?''

''Aparently, some force brought back a group of demigods, from Elysium, Thals called me from Cassidy's phone, she, Nico's older sister Bianca, Silena one of Piper's older sisters, she should have heard about her, Charles or as I like to call him Beckendorf, he is brother's with Leo, Luke you know Luke Castellan, the demigod that Kronos used, and last but certainly not least our one and only Octavian,'' Percy did a vomiting action as he said the last name, I had to laugh,'' Anyways your sister asked me to come pick them up and bring them here, but she asked that we all came.''

''Fine, I'll get Piper, so where are we meeting and when?'' I asked, he looked towards the Plaza.

''I'd say your already late, so see you in five at the plaza.''

''Alright,'' I said, Percy left and I went back to Piper.

''Who was it?''

''Percy.''

''That's rare,'' she chuckled.

''Let's go, get ready we're going to New York City,'' I said.

''What, please tell me you kidding.''

''Nope, now hurry up and I'll explain during the trip.''

''Fine.''

**Calipso's P.O.V**

''Cally, my love why did we listen to Annabeth again,'' my super annoyed husband said as we stood in the Plaza waiting for everyone else.

''First off, this is important, because this means some kind of evil force is rising and we need to stop it.''

''But, it was only a year ago that we defeated Gaea caan't we get some kind of peace and quiet after our wedding, why do the gods have kids to send them off to do their dirty work, well for once I hate my dad,'' he said, I sigh, 'Leo, Leo, Leo if only you knew, but I can't tell you, you and your friends will have to wait.'

''Okay, we're here,'' we heard Hazel exclaim, we turned around and there stood Frank and Hazel, soon enough Percy and Annabeth joined as well the only ones missing now were Jason and Piper.

''Cally are you okay?'' Leo asked, I nodded,'' are you sure.''

''Yeah, I am fine, looks like the Grace family has arrived,'' I said, everyone turned to the two who were having a little fight.

''Why can't you just wear the sweater vest it looks good on you,'' Piper exclaimed at her husband.

''It makes me look like a nerd and the only nerd here is Annabeth.''

''Hey, I am not a nerd, I intellectually intelligent that's all,'' Annabeth protested, we all chuckled.

''You idiot, like I would ever make you wear something you don't like, what kind of wife would I be?'' she told him, he smiled. He slide his arm around her waist and pressed her against him.

''Okay you two, let's go and leave all your nasty romance behind or I'll be gawking the whole drive,'' Leo commented, we all laughed again.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

We soon left, and I got really exited if that was even possible, a smile spread across my face, and even though we were all tight since we were on a three row cab, I saw Percy chuckle at me, I looked at him questionably, to think I'd broken up with him over something so stupid.

''Do I have something funny on my face?'' I asked, he laughed again this time louder, the driver looked at him with a pair of dark brown eyes that looked like if they were some kind of curse.

''Better keep quiet,'' I whispered, he nodded, then he came close to me and we shared a very passionate kiss, and if it wans't because we barely had any space and we were in front of people then I think we would have gone way deeper.

As we pulled up at Kyo Ya in other words Cassidy's job, I could already see the punks dark hair, a tear escaped my eyes as we came closer and entered the restaurant and immediately Cassidy saw us and led us to the table with our deceased friends and enemy.

''Thals,'' Jason whispered loud enough for everyone in the table to turn around and look at us, the sight of Thalia and Luke made me loose control and I soon took the both of them into a deep hug, which they gladly returned, I heard a scoff, so I turened around to see Percy's jelaous face,' of course he's jealous, Luke used to be my crush.'

''Wow Annabeth you've grown into a beutiful woman,'' Luke commented at that though, Percy pulled me back and put his arms around my waist, I smirked, this was his way of saying '_Lay of Luke she belongs to me and me only. _''And you Percy, you have achived a lot, dude please don't hold grudges against me.''

''I don't, just don't flirt with my wife.''

''Okay, so you guys all got married?'' said Thalia trying to change the conversation,''I know you al loved each other but what's the hurry you guys just turned eighteen?''

''Where should we start, right, it all started when we defeated Gaea,'' I said as the memory came to me.

**FLASHBACK STILL ANABETH'S P.O.V**

After defeating Gaea we all decided thet we were going to move into two apartments one for the girls and one for the guys, our apartments were right next to each other and the good thing Goode High School was right across, it was the start of our Senior year, and we were all super exited. The first day of school we found out that Piper and I had most of our classes together, Frank and Hazel literally did, Percy and Jason were in the regular classes along with all the popular students, and Leo he was had first and sixth period with Frank and Hazel, third and fourth with Percy and Jason and the rest of his classes he had none of us.

''See you later Wise girl,'' Percy said as he and Jason droped Piper and I at our homeroom, I sigh, I wouldn't be able to see him until after my fourth period class where we would meet for lunch and then we'd do study hall with everyone.

''Bye, Percy,'' I whispered.

Percy soon left and just like that my first day as a senior started, first period class was AP Bio, it was some what fun, then we had Language with , he was a transfer teacher from england, it wasn't all that fun, he had given us each a laptop and from there we were supposed to make a summary about a book just given to us, and then write a poem about it. Third period was a little better we had AP U.S History, then after that we had Health it was whatever, and finally lunch came by. Piper and I were walking toward the table that Leo, Frank, and Hazel were seating in, no sign of Percy or Jason.

''Hey have you guys seen Jason or Percy,'' Piper asked, Leo looked at her and sigh, then he nodded we looked at him confused but he made a gesture towards what we'd heard to be the popular's table and there surrounded by a bunch of Short length skirts were Percy and Jason, they looked annoyed and it was obvious they weren't enjoying. The rest of the day was pure misery, and as the final period came along I stopped by Percy's locker only to see a brown haired chick flirting with him, that is it.

''Percy, do you need any help with your math homework you know I can always give you a hand, seaweed brain,'' I said, he looked at me and I know that he knew that I was jealous, he smirked.

''Listen Nerdy, Percy doesn't need your help, he has moi to help him,'' she said.

''Actually, I would apritiate my girlfriend's help over anyone else's,'' he shot back, the girl looked at him in disbelief.

''Your his girlfriend, Percy why her you can do so much better,'' okay now my blood was boiling.

''Don't ever speak of Annabeth in that way, she's been my best friend since I was twelve and my girlfriend since I turned sixteen, and I would never replace her,'' he said, I looked at him and smiled, dispite that I was mad.

**PIPER'S P.O.V STILL FLASHBACK**

Annabeth and I had departed to talk to our boyfriends before the last block started, but when I saw some blonde girl making out with him, while he was trying to push her away, I immediately left,tears came down but I was surprised to find Annabeth coming towards me in tears herself, we had a lot of talking to do.

**-AUTHORS NOTE-**

**ME: Hey guys sorry for taking this long, well as you all know I was away to Canada but I am back now, so where do I start right. So this chapter is dedicated to dogbiscuit1967 so yes this and the next chapter will be about why they started to hate each other. Okay so to answer some of your latest reviews.**

** Shinny Star-**** I have to admit I laughed at you review but yeah that will eventually happen, cause I am a baby maniac.**

_Joky04 & Emily1050_


	6. Chapter 6

NOT** IN FLASHBACK Ananeth's P.O.V**

"And so that's how we began to fall apart," Piper said, I sigh, going back to those day's I'f broken up with Percy for a really stupid reason

"Continue, I need to know how my brother and Percy got heart broken," Thalia said with a grin.

"Alright, so Piper and I went to our room and cried on each other then we spoke to each other about what had happened."

"Wait you just cried because Percy stood up for you?" Thalia asked, Percy shook his head _no._

"After me standing up for her the girl kissed me and then made sure to ask some of her friends to join so they ended up pushing Annabeth completely out of the way and as much as I tried to get away, they were like glue, sticky and gross," Percy said.

**Flashback Anabeth's P.O.V**

As Piper told me what had happened and I told her we talked about what we would do. We agreed to keep our distance from the guys in school so that the girls wouldn't hurt us. Our plan was soon ruined by the stupid girls at school during lunch the next day.

"Oh look it's Miss. Geek and her friend Loser.," one of them said.

"At least we will make it somewhere in the future, unlike you who will most likely.. I mean you definitely will end as a prostitute," I retorted, she glared at me. The security guy took her away and Piper and I headed towards our table as always, Leo, Frank and Hazel were already there, no sign of Percy or Jason and that's when we heard yelling, we looked back to see two very furious Percy and Jason.

''WE ALREADY TOLD YOU WE'RE NOT INTERESTED, WE BOTH HAVE GIRLFRIENDS AND WE ARE IN SERIOUS RELATIONSHIPS, STOP TRYING TO MAKE US SIT AT YOUR TABLE WE HAVE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS WHO COME TO THIS SCHOOL, SO WILL YOU JUST STAY AWAY,'' Percy yelled, and Jason glared at all the girls. Piper and I knew our plan wasn't going to end well if the guys kept this up.

Percy and Jason walked over to us, they took their seats and we had a nice and friendly catch up conversation. I should have known that the day was going to well to be true. Later that day after our last block me and Piper were walking together towards the lockers, since hers was across from my own. As I opened my locker a small note fell out of it. It read:

_ 'Listen up stay away from Percy or you will be sorry to have been born._

_ Percy doesn't deserve someone like you he deserves much better, like moi._

_ I am in love LOVE LOVE LOVE with Percy, you are not his type anyway._

_ And your a stupid person for ever thinking that he truly loves ya, _

_ so in other words stay away from him or else you'll be sorry._

_ Melanie.'_

As this words processed through my mind I heard a whimper and turned around to see Piper in tears clutching a paper to her chest, I runned to her side to comfort her, but I wasn't in better circumstances, so we both buried in our sorrow. Just as I was about to speak that we should go to the bathroom to clean up, strong arms pulled me by my waist and soon I was very close to whoever this was, as the person bit my neck I got the person's sent, it was Percy and in fact Jason was doing the same with Piper. As much as I loved being in his embrace, I pulled away, turned around and glared at my soon-not-to-be boyfriend.

''Percy, what do you want, are you an idiot,'' I asked, he smirked. That smirk that he gave every girl just because his to sweet, no that's not it, he gives everyone that smirk because he thinks that every girl will fall in love with him, well hes wrong and I am about to prove that.

**STILL FLASHBACK Percy's P.O.V**

I smirked playfully to my beautiful Wisegirl.

''YOU KNOW WHAT PERCY, WE'RE THROUGH,'' she yelled as she slapped me and soon she turned around walked off and I swear I could see tears, but that was probably not it, Annabeth Chase didn't cry, unless necessary.

''Piper, is she serious/'' I asked as I turned to my best friend and his girlfriend, who happened to be my now ex-girlfriend best friend.

''Unfortunately Percy, but Annabeth is right, we wont be able to put up with this any longer,'' Jason gave her a confused look, she sigh,'' Jason you and I are through.''

She walked away, leaving Jason and I stunned, and in the verge of tears what had just happened. Jason looked at me and saw my tears, Leo, Frank, and Hazel were about to join us, when they saw the look on our faces. Hazel gave us the knowing face, while Leo tried to comfort us, but it wasn't working. Jason and I entered a complete depression mood, and the girls would flirt with us and try to comfort us.

The school year seemed to be flying by and soon enough winter came around. By this time of the year Jason and I didn't sit with the other demigods from the seven, we always took a seat in the cool kids table since we were now known as every girls dream guys. Jason and I had a route to avoide accidently meeting with either Annabeth or Piper, but as time went by we started to forget the reasons why we had broken up, and to be honest we even forgot we ever dated, to us Annabeth and Piper had once been our teemates and we got along, but for whatever reason we weren't good friends, and that was how we lived our Senior year of high school..

**Piper's P.O.V**

Annabeth and I had forgotten to ever get along with Percy or Jason, so the four of us were mortal enemies. Leo, Haze, nor Frank seemed to understand. After the break up Annabeth and I had told each other bad things about our ex-boyfriends just so we could get over them, as time passed we started to believe in those lies and that's how we had officially become enemies. Have you ever heard that your mind blocks information that it doesn't like or it's just to painful to remember, thart's what happened to us. Graduation passed and ever since the battle between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, camp Half-Blood had been in construction, and since we were now friends with the Romans they had a little influence on us and helped with a college for demigods, satyrs,cyclops, and even the dryad's were welcome (wood nymph).

As we headed of to Camp Half-Blood College we found out that Percy and Jason were also going to that one college. At first it didn't matter but as time passed by it seemed to be the most annoying thing until the day the gods told us about the arranged marriages, and that's when the four of us decided to give each other a chance and soon we were back together, stonger than ever and in for a beautiful wedding.

**END OF FLASHBACK Thalia's P.O.V**

''You guys are so stupid, but anyways, no offence but I haven't been to Camp for over a year and a half and since I am no longer a huntress I get to live the live of a normall demigod, so can we hurry our buts to camp, I can't wait to see Chiron, oh and Mr.D I am going to make him cry,'' I said, everyone in the table happy to see I haden't changed smiled.

''Cass are you staying or coming with us?'' Annabeth asked the new girl.

''Nah, you guys go ahead I'll see you at the end of winter break, oh and Jason I hope you know better than to fight your sister or when I come back I have a feeling your going to be missing some teeth,'' she answered, I smirked I liked this girl.

''Bye, Cassidy, be careful say our hello's to your father,'' Hazel said as we all walked out of the Japanese restaurant. As we arrived at camp the all to familiar smell of what I once called home welcomed us, many things looked different, I mean I could see that there was a lot of Roman influence now, and to be honest it made me feel more at home, I wonder how Camp Jupiter looks with Greek influence, it's got to be beautiful.

The moment Chiron saw Luke, Bianca, Charles, Silena, Octavian, and I he started to ask us questions most of which we couldn't answer, but he didn't seem to mind. I excused myself and went to the old Zeus cabin, Jason had explained how things worked now, and I was so happy to see my baby brother who once caused a scar on his lip because of a stapler.

**SAN FRANCISCO 3rd P.O.V**

Two evil forces slowly rose, and who knew, soon the once Heroes of Olympus might need to fight once again.

''Mother,'' the one on the right spoke to the sleeping woman who was next to him.

''Soon, Kronos, just you wait, those silly children of the gods will pay, they might have once defeated us but now we're twice as powerful and this time we rise together,'' Gaea said, Kronos nodded, as their plan started to take place, poor little Oracle wasn't even going to have time to announcer the new Prophecy.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I was sleeping with Percy's hands wrapped around me, I felt the need to go too the bathroom, unfortunatly the bathroom was in the first floor, oh well. I wiggled out of Percy's embrace and he seemed to accept a pillow in my place, I giggled. I walked down the stairs of the Poseidon Cabin and heade for the bathroom. When I walked out I was about to go up the stairs when I felt a hand with some type of cloth, cover my mouth, and I found out I couldn't breath, this person hit me in the back of my head and soon darkness took over.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I woke up to feel Annabeth's side of the bed empty, I felt a nervous feeling at the pit of my stomach. I stood up and looked around, she wasn't here, I went down the stairs and found out she wasn't there either, I was about to go back up stairs to change and look for her around camp, but in the floor there seemed to be little red spots, I noticed they were still fresh, and a note near it.

_'Perseus I have your wife, oh but you don't know who I am. HHAHAHAHHAHHAHA, to bad. See you soon.'_

As I finished reading I heard a knock, I opened the door to find Rachel Elizabeth Dare (The Oracle).

Soon green smoke started to come from around her and she spoke in a different voice that wasn't her usual, so I could tell she was about to say a prophecy.

_''The child of wisdom shall perish, making the sea strength fade, if the power must be defeated, then the original seven demigods and four more shall come, the child that carries the sea and wisdom will be in trouble as long as the evil forces live.''_

**-AN-**

**Hey guys, so I made my mind up and most of the time I will update on Sundays, here's todays update. Guys I am sorry but me and Joky04 suck at making things rime which is why the prophecy sucks. Tell me what you think. And so to answer your comments. **

**Anon: Yes I have read PJO verity of times, but I have a really bad memory so my name spelling was wrong also thank you, Oh and I was to lazy to fix them later, so I'll fix them soon.**

**Katy: This is the next update and I will see if I can update tomorrow and on Sunday. An I am glad you like this story so far.**

**Okay Puppylover if you haven't noticed I am getting to use you Idea thanks. Also to dogbiscuit1967 there you have it the full story on why Annabeth hates Percy. And to my Caleo and Frazel fans I am sorry that there wasn't enough in this chapter but I needed to get that out. Also guys do review we appreciate it. See you soon my dear Half-Bloods **

Joky04 & Emily1050


	7. Chapter 7

**SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BUT HEY I HAVE AN EXCUSE I WAS CHRISTMAS SHOPPING. I WOULD HAVE ASKED JOKY TO UPDATE FOR ME BUT SHE WAS IN NEW YORK THIS WEEKEND SO NOT MUCH OF AN ANSWER THERE. SHE HAD ENOUGH INTERNET TO UPDATE IN WATTPAD TODAY IN THE MORNING WE KIK'KED EACH OTHER. BUT HEY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL. TOMORROW IS CHRISTMAS EVE SO TAKE THIS AS MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT TO YOU. SEE YOU AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**BYE**

**Anabeth's P.O.V**

I woke up in the cold hard ground. What had happened, I looked up to see there was another body resting next to me. It didn't take to long before I noticed her bruises, poor girl, I couldn't see her face. Whoever had kidnapped me, had to have access to camp, through the barrier. I looked around the dark room and then the girl moved, slowly rising. The moment I saw her face, I gasped, this couldn't be.

"Oh well hello, looks like both of you decided to wake up," a dark and cold voice rang through the room. I immediately held the younger girl to my chest, and I could see her tears.

"That's not very smart my dear, you see, if we kill you, we will also be killing the child."

I crooked my head, _'what child?' _I asked myself.

Then the thing that I least wanted to see emerged along side another of my greatest enemies.

"Kronos, Gaea but how?"

"There's many things you demigods don't know," Gaea spoke, the smirk in her face made me feel less confident. And then Kronos pulled the girl from me.

"Give her back and how did you access Camp?" I yelled, they looked at each other and chuckled.

''Everything will be answered in it's right time and as for the girl, we don't need her just yet, but once you birth the _child , _we will get rid of you and use her to train the child's water power, and as for the child's wisdom,'' Kronos stopped to chuckle,'' the one of your siblings who is closest to you will.''

'_The one, who is closest to me_' and '_The child_' were the words that kept on playing in my mind. Gaea and Kronos retreated and I immediately checked my pocket for drachmas. Lucky me I only had one.

''Lucy, come here, I have a drachma, let's call Percy he should be with everyone by now.''

**Percy's P.O.V**

_''The child of wisdom shall perish, making the sea strength fade, if the power must be defeated, then the original seven demigods and four more shall come, the child that carries the sea and wisdom will be in trouble as long as the evil forces live.'' _

Rachel stopped I looked at her, she came to her senses. ''Rach did you just say a prophecy?''

''What does it look like to you.''

''We have to go tell everyone else, I need to rescue Annabeth,'' I cried. I heard my cabin open and in walked Steven Martin with tears in his eye. An angry ready to kill Daylin and a calm John trying to calm his wife and half brother. ''Where's Lucy?.''

''She's missing, we've looked everywhere, we thought she was here,'' John said loosing his calm.

''Oh no, this can't be happening, first my wife, and now my sister, WHY ME?'' I ended up yelling. Rachel tried to calm me.

''Percy we should go tell Chiron that Annabeth and Lucy have been kidnapped.'' she repeated.

''How do you know the've been kidnapped?''

I gave them the letter. It said nothing about Lucy, but if Annabeth got kidnapped on the same night that Lucy goes missing then the logical thing is that they have both been kidnapped by the same person. Whoever this person is, their going to pay for my sister and wife.

''Let's go tell Chiron,'' Daylin managed to say.

We walked towards the Big House, and immediately found Chiro. He was talking to some Hephaestus children. ''Chiron we need to talk.''

''What is it my boy?'' he asked. I hid some tears that had been threatening to fall for a while.

''Chiron, Annabeth and Lucy have gotten kidnapped,'' I said. I gave him the note and then I told him about the prophecy. he called for all the cabin commanders to come. Since the Athena cabin was missing their first in command, Malcom came. He glared at me, I understood why though. I had felt like killing Steven when he told me that Lucy was missing. At least I had Daylin still here. Jason, Piper, Hazel and Leo were sitting by my side. Frank had argued with Clarisse about becoming first commander to the Ares cabin. But her being Clarisse and all declined the Calypso wasn't really a demigod so she wasn't here.

The commotion in the room was as usual. The Stoll brothers were planning something but I tried not to think to much of it. I mean Travis and Conner could always pull pranks the would always be fun to hang out around. I had been a little mad at them during Luke's last time's, I still couldn't believe that they blamed Annabeth of being the spy. Although I felt bad for Silena, she was the last person I suspected, after all her boyfriend had gotten killed because of the spy. I had been a little mad at her, but then she sacrificed herself for us, and I immediately felt bad for blaming her.

''Silence,'' Chiron yelled. The talking stopped.'' We have gathered here today because as you may have noticed Annabeth Jackson and Lucy Martin have gone missing.'' I smiled at the name. I hadn't heard it much, I could hear it for the rest of my life and not get tired of it. _Annabeth Jackson, Annabeth Jackson, Annabeth. _I was woken from my day dream when Chiron yelled again. ''Rachel the prophecy.''

_''The child of wisdom shall perish, making the sea strength fade, if the power must be defeated, then the original seven demigods and four more shall come, the child that carries the sea and wisdom will be in trouble as long as the evil forces live,'' _Rachel repeated as the green smoke came out again,

''Okay so, The child of wisdom, is Annabeth right?'' Conner said. My eye's shot open that can't be. ''I mean if Annabeth dies Percy grows weak, and he is in part with the sea.''

''No that can't be it,'' I said loudly enough for the whole room to hear.

''I was just suggesting, " he said. I glared at him. Jason and Leo pulled me to calm down.

"The original seven would be us, and the reason why Thalia, Luke, Beckendorf, Bianca, Silena, and Octavia came back," Jason said.

"No it could be any of us, plus that's more than four,"Clarisse whined.

"Actually Clarisse, it's obvious the seven, Thalia, Bianca, Beckendorf, and Luke should go. Silena we need her to take command of the Aphrodite cabin, since Piper is going on tge quest and we don't want Drew to be in command, Octavian will go with you, and you will drop him of at Camp Jupiter," Chiron adviced.

He dismissed us and Leo went to repair sone things in _The Argo II _.

I explained to Steven what was about to happen he was mad and tried to object but I convinced that I would bring Lucy back.  
>Soon we were in the camp fire and I was sitting with my friends a light appeared. We all looked and I was surprised to see it was an Iris message. Annabeth and Lucy were on the other side.<br>"PERCY," Annabeth said.

"Annabeth. Where in tge world are you guys?"

"We're in some cave, but we only have one drachma and we're calling because it's an emergency,"Lucy said.

"What's going on?"  
>" I think Annabeth should explain," she said.<p>

"First I hope you already heard the prophecy," she said, I nodded," Percy I'am pregnant, the child is ours, as for my captors it's Kronos and Gaea."  
>As she said that I almost fainted. I was going to be a dad, and my worst enemies rising together, my wife and sister captured what was going to happen.<br>Piper informed Annabeth and Lucy of what was going to happen and they agreed.  
>"Percy, I love you,"Annabeth said as I started to see tge image disappear I heard Steven say goodbye to Lucy and she to him, as the last image of Annabeth came to me I talked<br>"I love you more."

Age disappeared and I started to cry. My sister, my wife, my child were all in danger I had to safe them. And that's how the Argo II sailed once again towards the one and only Camp Jupiter.

-**AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

**NOT ONE OF MY LONGEST CHAPTERS BUT I AM SORRY. AND I AM SORRY FOR THE LKATE UPDATE LIKE I SAID AT THE TOP.**

**SO HERE WE GO TO ANSWER YOUR REVIEWS.**

** FourFeastForever: Thank's**

** Swordy10835: Don't worry I wont stop writing just because of one review. I love all my readers to much. And thank's I don't think I am that great, but thank you that encouraged me to write.**

** Guest: I am sorry for updating late, and I am glad you like it.**

**Okay so that's it for chapter 7. See you soon, I hope everyone is enjoying Christmas Break. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Love you all. My gift to you was this chapter now please review and I do accept criticism but no fire's. Okay now bye.**

**Hopefully Santa gets us demigods something good this year. JK. No but seriously my parents suck at getting my sisters and I good gifts. But we love them anyways.**

**With love:**

** Joky04&Emily1050**


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy's P.O.V**

We had left Camp Half-Blood, and to be honest after a whole day back at my cabin in the Argo II I was happy. Of course I was dying to hold Annabeth in my arms again, and see my little sister smiling. I knew all to well that my life was hard but why this hard. It was past mid night and I had been on watch duty. Until Jason came and told me to rest. I didn't want to sleep. I knew my demigod dreams would be back the moment I closed my eyes. When Annabeth was by my side, I wouldn't get them, but ever since she's been kidnapped, which has been a month and a half, I have them.

My sleep betrayed me the moment my head touched the pillow. I was in a cave. On the floor there was a blonde girl that wasn't looking my way. I could hear a cry, I looked to see another girl. This one had Jet-Black hair. I found it weird that I was looking at these two girls. Then the one with Black hair turned around. I saw her face and gasped. It was Lucy. I heard her whisper.

''Calm down, Annabeth, Kronos and Gaea aren't here now, we need to find a plan to get us out of here.''

''Lucy, what if the baby is born, what if I get killed and Gaea and Kronos use _him _to get to the others, I can't let that happen, their plan is already on use while the others just have half of the prophecy,'' My Wise Girl cried.

I rushed to her side, but she didn't seem to notice. ''Percy if you're listening, hear me out, go to Camp Jupiter, there tell Octavian to look for the prophecy that is incomplete but that has a similar beginning to the ending of the one you heard, it seems that Rachel got an incomplete prophecy because your journey needs to start in the land of who used to be your enemy,'' Lucy yelled out, to no one in particular.

''He's not listening, he hasn't had a demigod dream since we married,'' Annabeth muttered. I was holding her, but I knew she had no idea that I had been having dreams since the day she got captured.

''If you are listening Percy, I want you to know that I will try hard to get out of here, with you're wife and unborn baby,'' Lucy said again.

''Thank you,'' I said, although I knew she couldn't hear me. She moved towards Annabeth who's mood had gotten better and was now planning their way out of here. The image of my dream changed. I was standing in The Empire State building, in the room we all knew as the throne room. As usual, the Gods were all sitting in their thrones. I noticed they were all staring at me.

''Perseus Jackson, we have news that are rather disturbing,'' Zeus spoke, I knelled in front of his throne.

''Please rise my son, there's no time for formality,'' Poseidon said, I nodded and stood up.

''Percy, your _SON _is a huge problem, right now, I know we married you and Annabeth so that you would reproduce and we could have some new strong heroes, and I am afraid if it wasn't because Annabeth is being held captive then we would have been overjoyed with the news but, the child is a threat and we must get rid of it,'' Zeus spoke. I analyzed what he'd just said. This angered me. How dare they. There is no way I am letting anyone near my child. Wait no he said SON so I will not let them near my son.

''LISTEN UP ZEUS, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HURT MY UNBORN CHILD, WE WILL RESCUE ANNABETH BEFORE SHE GIVES BIRTH AND FOR IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED WHAT YOU ARE SUGGESTING IS CALLED MURDER, I WILL NOT LET YOU, ANY OF YOU NEAR MY SON.''

''Percy please calm down,'' My father said. I looked at him.

''YOU OUT OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD FEEL ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. THAT CHILD IS YOUR GRANDCHILD, AND YOU ATHENA, I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU TWO ARE DOING, BUT YOU ARE BOTH THE WORST GRANDPARENTS A CHILD CAN GET, AND I'AM THE ONE WHO IS SPEAKING, THE ONE WHO'S GRANDFATHER TRIED TO KILL, BUT INSTEAD I ENDED UP KILLING HIM, AFTER I RESCUE ANNABETH, I WANT NO MORE RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU GODS.''

My father and Athena looked hurt, I didn't care. No one will ever hurt my son.

I slowly woke up. I looked around and was happy to be back at my cabin in the Argo II, but I was slightly afraid of getting killed by any of the gods. I had most likely offended my father so the sea a problem, I have never been safe while flying and now would not be any different just that I have more possibilities of dying. I hurried to the mess hall and was happy to see all my friends and Octavian. I told them about my dream. Leo looked at me with an apologetic look, when I said aboout the gods. Octavian thought about the prophecy for a while.

''I GOT IT.''

''What is it?'' I asked.

''I don't remember it completely but it was next to the prophecy of the seven back in the Jupiter Altar.''

-3 hours-Later-Camp Jupiter-

''Wow, things have surely changed for the better,'' Jason said, as we landed on Camp Jupiter. The camp looked different it had more greek influence. I was happy to see Terminus, doing his usual job. Inspecting demigods.

''Terminus, it's been a year and a half, how are you dude?'' I ask. he looks towards me and smiles.

''It sure has been some time since I saw you.''

'' Tuck in your shirt, pretty girl,'' he said towards Piper. She looked at her shirt it was a Camp Half-Blood shirt, she tugged it in. Jason sigh, and I was relieved Annabeth wasn't here, I know she would have normally listened but now she had hormones so I had no idea.

''Anywaays can we go through?'' asked Hazel, Terminus looked at Frank. Of course him being a paetror of new Rome would have no problem.

''Two ex-praetors and a current one, of course you three can come through, Calypso can two, I must inspect you, you, and YOU.'' he yelled the last part as he noticed Octavian who had been hiding in back of Thalia and Bianca.

''Relax Terminus, Octavian was brought back to help with our new quest,'' Frank assured him. He seemed to buy it. We all knew that Octavian had died. It was fantastic to be back at Camp Jupiter. Next year my friends, Annabeth and I had been planing to move here. We were all going to start our families here. Now that all sounded like a dream far far away.

We walked back into the Jupiter Temple. I was surprised to see so many teddy bears in the floor. I would have thought they cleaned this but it looked almost the same as when Octavian was here.

I was about to ask where the prophecy was when my eyes fell in the floor tile next to me.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I was sitting in the floor next to Lucy. I had finally sttoped crying. I blamed it on my hormones. I was about to stand up and walk around when a noise startled me.

''Kronos, we must forbid that, the gods can not terminate our plans just like that,'' Gaea said. What were the gods planning. I looked deeper into the daarknes of the cave and found a little hint of light. I looked at Lucy who was sleeping and touched her shoulder.

''Is it time to wake up yet mom.'' she rumbled I giggled, I wonder if I'll ever do this with my baby. I told her about the opening and we started to plan a way out of here but that was interupted by Gaea and Kronos who had obviously been busy out, walked towards us.

''You two will have to come with us,'' said Kronos, he pulled me up and then Lucy. We walked for a while until we were deeper into the cave. All I could see was a cage that had something inside. Gaea opened the cage and threw us inside. I immediately checked to see if the crash had hurt my baby. I didn't know what to do to make sure it was okay. Kronos and Gaea left. The figure that had been in the cage came closer to us. Then I saw the long blonde hair, and twinkling in the dark the grey eyes.

''Annabeth'' the figure asked weakly.

''Yes,'' I replied, I still could not see the person, I knew it was a girl by the tone of her voice, I knew she was a daughter of Athena. I just didn't which of my sisters she was.

'' I am sorry,'' she said. _Sorry, sorry for what?,_ I thought.

I wanted to ask her. But my voice trailed of when I saw that she had fallen asleep and so had Lucy. I was tired but didn't want to sleep. Sleep overtook me. I was sleeping without one nightmare. The next day, Kronos and Gaea took the other Athena demigod and I had no idea where they took her. I was still wondering who she was.

**Piper's P.O.V**

Percy looked straight at the floor and I followed his gaze. I shoked a sobb as I read what he was looking at. Hazel knelled next to the tile and read it out loud.

_''The child of wisdom shall perish, making the sea strength fade, if the power must be defeated, then the original seven demigods and four more shall come, the child that carries the sea and wisdom will be in trouble as long as the evil forces live. If the child's mother dies after his birth the evil forces shall raise him in the ways of Evil and Olympus will be destroyed according to the chil's choice.'' _

I looked at Percy this was his child. He looked terrified and I understood, when he was younger during the war with the titans. Many of the gods had wanted to murder him because of the fact that if he killed the Ophiotaurus he would hold the fate of Olympus. Now his baby was going through a similar battle. This killed him. I was sure that Percy would explode any minute but instead he took out a drachma and did a silent prayer, I couldn't hear who he was contacting. Soon a dark room that looked like a cavern came up. I could hear a whimper and saw that it was coming from a cage.

''Percy/'' asked a voice that sounded like Lucy.

''Lucy, where are you, where's Annabeth.'' Percy asked. I knew he was nervous the gods had threatned his baby's life. And if Annabeth wasn't of use without hesitation Kronos and Gaea even though she's still sleeping would kill her.

''We're still in the cave, Gaea and Kronos carried us deeper in and now we're in some kind of cage. Annabeth is right next to me, she's been sleeping, she has been getting nauseous a lot so she needs to rest. Percy you can't just IM us we could be in the presence of THEM, but I'm glad you called.''

Percy made a face of relief to know his baby was giving his wife such a hard time even before it was born, just like it's dady, he was also relief because the gods hadn't hurt his family. This was news they never listened to any of us. Suddenly a bunch of blonde curly hair came to vision, she caught her stomach.

''UGH, DON'T KIK ME IN THERE,'' Annabeth yelled at her baby. We all chuckled except for Percy. He looked concern.

''Annabeth, sweetheart are you okay?'' he asked. Through the darkness of the room we could see Annabeth's eyes glaring at him.

''No I am not okay. Your child since is has my intelligence and your energy it's developing faster than normal kids should, I'am only two months pregnant and it's already kicking.'' I smiled. In November when we had married, someone would have told me that we would be married and have kids I would have laughed. We heard footsteps come from the Iris Message. Annabeth quickly passed her hand through the IM and soon the picture disappeared.

''I'm going to go to the Neptune shrine and offer my father an offering,'' Percy said. We all nodded and left Octavian alone as we all heade to offer our parents offerings well except for Jason he was already in his father's shrine.

**Tyson's P.O.V**

Ella and I were in the Neptune shrine praying to father. When Octavian died, Reyna asked Ella to come to Camp Jupiter so that she could tell their prophecies. She had accepted the job. I still worked with the cyclops in fathers domain. I came to visit often. I hadn't seen brother in a while. I had heard a faun say, he'd seen the seven demigods from the prophecy here.

As I praid I heard someone enter the room. I turned around and smiled there stood my half brother...Percy.

''BRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEER.''

**-AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

**WELL WELL WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT. I LOVE TYSON GUYS I HAD TO INCLUDE HIM AND I FIND HIM AND ELLA SUPER CUTE. NOW YOU GUYS DID NOTICE THAT THIS TAKES PLACE A MONTH AND A HALF AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. HAPPY NEW YEARS.**

**SO NOW MY DEAR DEMIGODS I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOOU ALL.**

**WHO DO YOU THINK WAS THE PERSON WHO APOLOGIZED TO ANNABETH AND WHY?**

**GUYS IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FEEL FREE TO SAY IT, ALSO IF THERE'S ANY PROBLEM WITH THE STORY SAY IT TOO JUST THE SPELLING IT ISN'T REALLY MY FAULT. **

**NOW TO ANSWERING YOUR REVIEWS**

**Bethany Tucker: I am glad you like it this much. And here is your next chapter I hope it lived up to your expectations.**

** Crazy-Fan-Girl: It's nice to see you again, and yes I'll see if Joky and I can start updating faster, but trust me we're doing the best we can.**

**THATS IT FOR TODAY. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENTS. FOR ONCE MY PARENT'S GIFTS FOR ME DIDN'T SUCK. I GOT A BIKE, A TABLET, A MAKEUP KIT (EVEN THOUGH I HATE MAKEUP), CHOCOLATTE, AND A $100 DOLLAR GIFT CARD AS FOR MY SISTERS THEY WEREN'T SO LUCKY. ANYWAY IF YOU WANT WE CAN DO A COMPETITION, SINCE THIS STORIES PLOT INTERCEPTED WITH CHRISTMAS PERCABETH, JASPER, FRAZEL, AND CALEO. HOW ABOUT YOU GUYS DO A ONE-SHOT ABOUT IT. JUST PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU DO FOR ME TO READ. THEN IN BETWEEN ME AND JOKY WE WILL DECIDE WHO WINS. GUYS I WILL BE POSTING A POLL TO DECIDE WHAT TO NAME THE BABY BOY. I WILL GIVE YOU FOUR CHOICES. SEE YOU SOON.**

** EMILY1050 & JOKY04**


	9. Chapter 9

**Piper's P.O.V**

I stood up from my bed in the Argo II and rushed to the bathroom. Jason and I had discussed whether I'd be sleeping in his cabin or by myself. I had decided I needed some space. He'd been hurt, but eventually got used to it. For some weird reason the past three months I'd been very sick and moody. I can't say that Jason and I hadn't had nights where we would sleep together, but it was only a couple of times. It had been over five month's since Annabeth had gone missing. Percy was restless. We'd dropped Octavian at Camp Jupiter. Most of the campers had whined and cursed at him, but of course when the new Praetors had been excited to meet the one and only Octavian who'd betrayed us all and killed himself.

As I was saying I rushed to the bathroom. As I puked my whole last night dinner, the door opened. Jason walked in and noticed that I was in the bathroom. I heard his footsteps stop in front of the bathroom door. He immediately saw me and rushed to me.

''What's wrong Pipes?'' he asked, as he held my hair.

''I don't know Jason.'' I sigh. Then a thought hit me. '_No that can't be'. _I ran out of the bathroom to my bed. I looked towards my nightstand and opened my cabinet . I pulled out my calender and immediatly noticed that my thoughts could very much be true. I was late.

''Jason, do you think if you ask Leo to stop by a pharmacy he would listen?'' I asked. I knew the answer was 'yes', I just had to make small talk with Jason. Until my suspicions were proved.

''Yeah. But if you don't know what you have then how are you supposed to buy a medicine.'' Wow he's so oblivious.

''Jason, I have a suspicion of what I have. When we stop by the pharmacy that I buy the test then I'll truly know what I have,'' I said, he didn't seem to understand, but shrugged.

''Okay, but your not going down, I'll buy whatever you need. So tell me the name of this so called _test.'_'

Why is he so curious?. ''No Jason, I will buy it.''

''No way,'' he said,'' now tell me what you need.''

''Fine, but I will write it in a piece of paper and you will give it to the cashier, you will promise me on the river of Styx that you will NOT read it, you got that, in fact none of the Argo II travelers can read it. Now let's go, so that everyone can promise.''

He sigh, but nodded.

We walked hand in hand towards the mess hall. Everyone was already there. Percy hadn't spoken to Annabeth since the Iris message three months ago. He had bangs under his eyes. His wife and sister were still trapped in a cave somewhere, while we still had no clue to where they were. All we knew that it was some cave, and to make matters worst Annabeth was about six and a half month's pregnant. In less than three months she would be giving birth. Percy had barely rested during the past six months and some time.

''How's the Grace couple doing ?'' Leo asked. He had been trying hard to lighten Percy's mood lately, but nothing worked.

''Leo we need to stop by a drug store,'' Jason told him. He looked confused and I knew he was about to ask.

''Why?''

''Because Piper is not feeling good.'' he said. Hazel knew that I had suspicions, she looked my way, and I sigh. Frank and Leo seemed as confused as Jason. Calypso, Thalia, Luke, Bianca, and Beckendorf were all sitting down. They looked like they were very concentrated on something. Calypso wasn't supposed to be here. But Leo wasn't going anywhere without his wife so he convinced Chiron to let him bring her. Percy hadn't said a word, he looked like he'd been ran over by a truck then tossed into mud, and then ran over by a truck again. Nothing was as bad as when he and Annabeth had been in Tartarus, but at least there they had each other.

''We can stop then,'' Leo said, he turned around and started typing stuff in the control panel. Or at least I think that's what it's called. ''There is a drug store in the next town ahead we'll be there in about fifteen minutes.''

Jason and I nodded. Then another wave of nausea hit. I rushed towards another bathroom and once again puked, I don't know where I was getting all this vomit from. I mean my stomach was already empty. Jason walked in, closed the door and pulled my hair out of my face. As I walked back out. Bianca spoke.

''You should also buy a lot of liquid. If she keeps on vomiting, she's going to need lots of hydration.''

''Alright.'' Jason said.

''Okay, now I don't want any of you to know what I need, so I will write it in a piece of paper and you will swear on the river of Styx that you will not to look at the paper or the bag.''

I heard most of the whine until they said _Fine._

''We swear on the river of Styx not to look at the paper or at the bag,'' most of them said at the same time. I noticed Percy hadn't said anything he'd just stared at the floor.

''Ugh, Percy?'' I asked, he looked at me, sigh and said.

''Your pregnant aren't you?'' he said. What the...

''What no,'' I said, I started to use charmspeak.

''Stop trying to charmspeak me, when I found out Annabeth was pregnant I did a research on pregnant woman's symptoms. Your's all lead me to believe that you're pregnant.'' he said.

''We are going to be parents...'' Jason said. He'd been frozen in time. I looked at him and sigh. This wasn't the best time for a baby. We were in a quest with one of already pregnant and now me. This might just keep on getting even harder.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Over the course of time, Lucy and I had finished our perfect plan, we would be putting it into action today. I had no idea how much time we'd been here. I hadn't seen much light since we'd been kidnapped. All I knew was that my stomach was growing a lot. Poor Lucy had helped with all my moodswings and even my morning sickness. My cravings han't gone well. We only had the small amount of food that Kronos and Gaea would provide everyday.

''You ready?'' she asked. I nodded. We realized that Kronos and Gaea always came late at night. How did I know the only opening this door seemed to have would always have a little bit of light during the day, during the night it was pitch black. Lucy and I rushed our plan. She had sensed a lake outside of the cave so she'd be in her father's domain. Whad found out that Gaea and Kronos didn't leave us without someone watching us. I was going to trick the cyclops into letting us free. The we'd trap it. And run until we were in the lake.

''Let's go,'' I said, confidently. I still asked myself how I had so much confidence when I had such a big belly. I called on the cyclops, he came towards us.

''Hey,'' I said. It looked at me with it's one big eye, I had to remind myself that it wasn't like Tyson.

''What do you want,'' it said in a rough voice.

''Okay can you unlock the door?'' I said. I know I know it sounds stupid, but this was how I was going to trick him.

''No, I will not let you go.''

''Umm I guess, but what would happen if I said that we can help you please Gaea and Kronos.''

''I will not fall for your tricks.'' Or so you think.

''We hate the gods, they are selfish and have never cared for any of us, we can help you, Gaea, and Kronos defeat them, they have many on their side you will need demigods that they don't doupt of to defeat them, so I will offer you my help. Gaea and Kronos must rule.'' I said. He seemed confused. Then nodded he walked towards the darkness and then came back with a pair of keys. He opened the cage. And let us out. Lucy and I made eye contact. Immediately since he was standing in front if the cage door while it was still open, we pushed with all our might. Then keys fell to the floor and Lucy grabed them fast. We locked him up, and laughed.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,'' we heard him scream. We ran, well as fast as a pregnant women could. The moment we left the cave behind we noticed a cliff. I looked down, it wasn't that deep. It was probably about twenty feets high.

''Let's jump. The river is at the bottom, I will be able to receive us with no problem and you will be fine,'' she said. I nodded.

''On three,'' I said.

''One.''

''Two''

''Three''

And we jumped.

**Jason's P.O.V**

I had just gotten back with the pregnacy test for Piper. Now we were waiting outside of the bathroom.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,'' I heard a scream from inside. I broke through the bathroom door, to find my wife sitting in the bathroom floor holdind a stick with a little pink piece of paper sticking up. The littl paper had a positive sign. I smiled. I mean sure it was another problem but hey. I am going to be a dad.

''ANNABETH?'' I heard Percy scream. I pulled Piper up and the whole team met in the mess hall with Percy and the one and only Poseidon.

**-Authors Note-**

**Well here's the first 2015 chapter. Happy late New Years. Bye hope everyone enjoys tommorow in their first day back to school.**

**And now to answer your reviews.**

**Bethany Tucker: I am happy you liked the last chapter, hope this one didn't disappoint. Thank's for the wonderful one-shot.**

**Owl1 City ang31: This story has just began so it's normal that it hasn't gotten to all the flare that you were hoping for. And thank's I am glad you like the story.**

**Crazy-fan-girl: I will see about the rated R one-shot on this story. I will need to ask the others what they think.**

**JASPERFOREVER321: Okay umm... I will do a different thing for you I will answer your questions under this.**

**I am glad you like the story.**

**I am glad you like it that they're married.**

**Annabeth is no longer trapped.**

**I had to bring them all back (Even if that includes Octavian, me and Joky have our reasons which you will see soon. I cried there too)**

**Of course Bianca is eventually going to see Nico. Actually very soon. HHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Piper is pregnant now.**

**I hope this was soon enough.**

**Thank you. (Although we suck).**

**Bye guys hope you enjoyed and for the winner of this contest. (DRUM ROLL) It's ... Bethany Tucker with The Best Gift. I recommend you all to read the cute Christmas one-shot.**

**Okay one more question.**

**What should we name the Percabeth baby?**

**Dylan**

**Tyler**

**Mark**

**Jayden**

**I had to ask here because there's many of you who are guest and can't vote on Polls. Although in the Poll most of you asked for Jayden.**

**Bye for real.**

**Joky04 & Emily1050**


	10. Chapter 10

**Frank's P.O.V**  
>.<p>

Hazel and I had been talking all day. She was happy that both Annabeth and Piper were pregnant and wanted one of her own. I told her that we still had the rest of our life's for kids. We heard Percy scream and stormed out to the Mess Hall to see Percy and Lord Poseidon.

''Percy, please don't become paranoid be happy they escaped!'' Poseidon said.

''How can I? They jumped of a cliff dad,'' he answered,'' what if they got hurt, what is the baby is not okay?''

''They're fine Percy, they're all back at Atlantis. Triton is taking care of them,'' Poseidon assured him. Jason looked around the room, he had a face as to say _'What in the name of Pluto is going on'._ Actually as I looked around the room I noticed everyone but Percy and Poseidon seemed to be lost in this conversation.

''Lord Poseidon may I ask what's going on?'' Hazel asked. Poseidon looked our way and smiled.

''Lucy and Annabeth escaped from Gaea and Kronos, Lucy used her powers and they ended up near Atlantis where a couple of merman rescued them and brought them to me, I came to tell you so that you guys could pick them up, so since it's not safe to leave them alone, I left them with my son Triton and my wife Amphirite.''

''To bad both Amphirite and Triton hate me, and now Triton is going to curse at Lucy because we're the result of his dad cheating on his mom,'' Percy mumbled. Poseidon glared at his son.

''So when are we heading towards this Atlantis place,'' Leo said changing the subject.

''We leave as soon as your ready,'' Poseidon said.

''Then let's get moving,'' Piper encouraged. And so the the Argo II headed towards the ocean.

**Percy's P.O.V**

To be honest I was relieved to know Annabeth, Lucy and my unborn child were okay and out of the hands of Kronos and Gaea. But I wasn't happy to know that Triton and Amphirite were taking care of them. Call me crazy but I know that Amphirite hates me even though she says nothing she doesn't like me. And as for Triton he's just plain straight forward.

As the Argo II descended to the ocean waters I seemed to calm even more. This was my father's domain and my favorite place. I missed Annabeth and I knew that as much that Triton hated me he wouldn't harm a pregnant woman.

I walked out of my cabin and towards the deck. Jason was looking at the ocean. I walked towards him. With all the pressure I was in I'd barely had any time for my best friend.

''Hey man, need some company?'' I asked. He looked at me and nodded.

''Yeah, It's been a while,'' Jason said, I simply nodded.

''Jason, are you okay?'' I asked.

''Of course why wouldn't I be?'' he answered.

''I mean are you nervous about being a dad?'' I asked. I was nervous and I wanted to know if it was just me.

''Yeah, I keep on wondering, what if I do something wrong and my child hates me for the rest of my life,'' he said, he looked back at the ocean and asked, ''and you?''

''Definitely, I mean I am usually clumsy so what if I drop him, I don't want to be the cause of my son's cries,'' I answered. I heard Leo yell from the control room.

''What did he say?'' Jason asked. I shrugged. I looked back down and then I realized where I was. I had been here back in the Adromeda, during the Titan war, this was the spot where Beckendorf had sacrificed himself.

''I can't believe it's been over three years since I've been here,'' I heard someone from behind us say. We turned around and saw that it was Beckendorf. ''Remember the last time we traveled this waters Percy?''

''How could I forget, that was the hardest trip I had under water for a long time,'' I said.

''I can't believe I am here again and now I feel as if that day never happened.''

''I wish I could feel the same way, but unfortunately that day can't be forgotten in my memory. The fact that someone so special sacrificed himself because of Kronos and that his sacrifice hadn't meant nothing to the idiot of the Lord of Time.''

''Can I ask, what you two are talking about?'' Jason asked.

''This is where I held my last breath,'' Beckendorf said. I saw my father appear, he was riding on a Hippocampus.

''Percy, tell your friends that you must stop the ship here and continue on the Hippocampus from here until your in Atlantis,I brought four of them,'' he said. Just then four other Hippocampus appeared. There was Rainbow and some of his friends.

''Your friend Nico is in the palace by the way.''

''Ugh what? why is he here?'' I asked.

''He heard of Annabeth's return while he was at camp and so he came here to see her,'' My father replied.

''Dad does he know of Bianca's return?'' I asked. He shook his head.

''As far as I am concerned he doesn't know anything.''

''Great,'' I said. Jason, Beckendorf and I told everyone to prepare themselves and so we all jumped on the Hippocampus and left.

**Triton's P.O.V (SURPRISE SURPRISE)**

I was looking after Perseus Jackson's wife, unborn child and some other half sister. The little wife was pretty. All I thought during the time I was here taking care of her was how on earth did that idiot brother of mine get so lucky. I never really hated Percy, I was just jealous. I mean I've been around for longer than him, yet his dad's favorite, his wife is beautiful and he's probably what all the Aphrodite girls look for in a guy. I sigh I looked back at his golden beauty and saw her talking with some boy with black hair. I just shruged it of and left.

**Piper's P.O.V**

Hearing Tyson talk about how much fun it is to ride a Hippocampus sounded a lot better that this. I knew it wasn't the creature's fault it was my fault for getting pregnant. Jason seemed happy to be a dad. I wasn't sure in myself. I had never had a real mother figure until I was fifteen that mom entered my life. I saw we were nearing a pair of gates. To be honest breathing under water seemed so weird that I felt like asking if I was dead, but I knew that it was all real.

''We're almost here,'' Percy yelled. While Percy was riding on the lead Jason and I stood behind him. We had gone in three's and two's, Percy was with Bianca and Beckendorf. Hazel and Frank were together. Leo and Calypso. And then there was Jason, Thalia, and me. Poseidon had gone ahead.

''My lord,'' a merman that stood at the gate said.

''Let us in, Acaris,'' he said. The guard bowed and let us pass through.

We hurried in and let me say I was so happy that the first person I saw was an Annabeth with a huge belly, Lucy, and Nico.

''ANNABETH!'' Percy called. The group turned to their left and spotted us.

**Bianca's P.O.V**

The moment I saw the black hair I immediately recognized it. My little brother looked older more mature and a little bit colder now. He surprised me in every way.

''ANNABETH!'' Percy yelled. As the group of three turned around and saw us they smiled. Annabeth and Lucy ran as fast as they possibly could. Annabeth hugged Percy and threw her arms around his neck. They laughed together. That warmed my heart. They looked cute. Then I saw the boy that I had been with through out most of my life. He had tears in his eyes and I am pretty sure I did too. I ran towards Nico and he towards me. When I saw him close enough I hugged him. I examined him every where. He was taller than me now. He looked skinnier and even darker. But I understood everything they had all been through.

''I missed you,'' I said.

''Me too,'' he cried like he was five all over again. I hugged him tighter and let my tears loose.

''I love you Nico, I will always be with you.' And with that we hugged tighter.

**-AUTHOR'S-NOTE'S-**

**Hey guys. So thanks for all the feedback I've been thinking and I will be posting the Restricted chapter soon. It will soon be up.**

**So there isn't much to say so let's go to answering your reviews.**

******Bethany Tucker: How could you have not seen that coming. It was awesome. I loved it and so did Joky. I am glad that the chapters haven't disappointed you. I hope this one is not different. I am glad you were looking forward for this chapter. **

******dogbiscuit1967: Okay so I did think about the name Marcus but the problem with it is that it is used for the Roman god Mars and if I remember correctly Percy doesn't get along with Ares/Mars. So that's the problem there but I will surely name Hazel's and Frank's son Marcus. I am glad you liked the cliffhanger I hope that this is satisfying. **

******Crazy-Fan-Girl: I will make the rated R one-shot so don't worry. I am glad you think it will be amazing. Actually it's already being written.**

******JASPERFOREVER21: So I am ABSOLUTLY HAPPY THAT YOU LIKED IT THAT BAD. Well I am not so good with sentimental moments so Bianca's and Nico's encounter wasn't all that good. I hope you liked it though. And again unless you want Rachel to die I am telling you Octavian is important to be alive. I actually agree that the baby's name should be Dylan and so far that one is winning.**

******Guest: Thank's for leaving the comment. I agree when choosing the names those were my personal favorites.**

******I'm Queenly: I AM GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY. Also as for the name for the Percabeth baby I don't think Tyler is going to win. It's cute but the competition is in between Jayden and Dylan. Soon you'll find out the Jaspers baby gender. And as for the Caleo pregnancy will be coming soon. Just you wait. I AM GLAD THAT YOU THINK THIS IS THE BEST FORECEFULL MARRIAGE. **

**And so we're finally done. Thank you to all who reviewed and to those who don't review but read. I love you guys. Your reviews are the ones keeping Joky and I working. Sorry for any misspelled words. We will come back to edit soon. Please review. And we still have until next Sunday for the baby names so remember to choose which one you like they are listed under this.**

**A. Dylan**

**B. Jayden**

**C. Tyler**

**D. Mark **

**Bye see you soon. **

**Joky04 & Emily1050**


	11. Chapter 11

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I groaned as I rolled in bed. I was happy to be next to my husband. I still couldn't believe this. Eighteen and married, with a huge belly ready to pop out in just a couple of months.

Piper and I had been looking for baby names. Her and Jason were going to find out the gender of their baby in their next appointment. Percy, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Luke, Bianca, Beckendorf, and I had been discussing names for my son. We'd ended up with two names. Dylan and Jayden. To be honest I liked both. But Dylan had a connection to us.

In Welsh mythology Dylan was a hero associated with the sea. He was the son of Arianrhod and was accidentally slain by his uncle Govannon.

This caused me to believe that it was the best name to name Percy's and my child.

I felt Percy slide his arms around my waist. I knew he was still sleeping because I could hear his soft snores.

I heard a knock on the door and immediately knew it was Thalia. Ever since last week that I boarded the Argo II again she wouldn't leave me alone. She would talk about how much she missed me and that she would never let me out of her sight again. I was taken back when she cursed Percy for making me pregnant. Of course she apologized after but he had been acting mopey since then.

''Come in,'' I said. Black and dark brownish hair quickly entered my room. A huge mess of curly hair came in back of them.'' So what now, the sister's in law decided to invade my sleeping time, oh and look at poor Hazel she looks tired.'' They knew I was mocking them.

''Anne, we decided to go to Pipes doctors appointment together and not tell Jason or anyone else the gender of the baby till tonight. Hurry dress up, Bianca is waiting for us outside.'' Thalia said. Now I understood they were trying to keep the babies name a secret from the father. Not really fair but oh well.

''Fine, but won't the guys worry if we're not here,'' I asked.

''That's why we left a note. It's fine now hurry,'' Piper giggled. I was pretty sure that spending too much time in the Aphrodite cabin had affected her.

I tried to pull out of Percy's grip but instead he tightened his arms around my waist.''Percy your squishing my blader and I need to use the bathroom,'' I scolded him. He didn't bug. He stayed in the same position. I looked over at Thalia as if to say. 'What Now?' but instead she came close to Percy's ear, the she shouted.

''KELP HEAD IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'LL CALL PHOEBE TO GET ME A BUCKET OF WATER,'' I felt bad. Not for Percy or Thalia, but Phoebe and the other hunters, they were all dead. It made me feel guilty even though it wasn't really my fault.

Apparently Percy had woken up, he looked around and sigh he let go of my waist and went back to sleeping.

'_Stupid Seaweed Brain,' _I repeated in my head. The girls left the room and I quickly changed. I took longer than usual not because I cared how I looked but rather because it was slowly becoming difficult to with the big stomach I felt fat. I shrugged the feeling off and headed out of the room. I soon entered the Mess Hall and saw breakfast was served as usual. I took a seat and enjoyed my blue pancakes. Now your probably wondering isn't Percy the one that eats blue foods. Well yes but ever since I got pregnant I started craving blue foods which by the way taste AMAZING.

Thalia and the rest walked in and looked at me as if to say 'We're waiting for you'. I got up, left the dishes on the table and headed out with the girls.

**Piper's P.O.V**

We were entering the Waiting room in Kendall hospital. The Argo II was currently residing over Miami, and we had to find a good hospital. The waiting room wasn't filled with people as I had expected. Thalia and Bianca came back with a small packet each. I knew those were the signing papers but why two then I remembered that Annabeth had yet to have her first check up.

''Hey Annabeth,'' I called her. She looked my way, in her eyes I saw something rare, fear. I had never expected to see such thing in Annabeth Chase/Jackson.

''Mrs. Annabeth Jackson and McLean,'' A nurse that had walked out through a pair of big doors said. That was strange she was calling both of us together. Thalia, Piper, and Hazel stood up to help us. Annabeth and I slowly followed the nurse. Annabeth looked my way and gave me a reassuring smile. That comforted me. Even though her and I were both scared at least we had each other. I remember when I first found out I was pregnant, Jason thought that I didn't want the baby. Wrong I was more than happy tho be pregnant but I was scared. I never had a mother figure in my life until I met mom at fifteen. Jason didn't have much of an experience with a mother either his mom had abandoned him when he was just two.

''Now I know this is weird but I am pretty sure you guys want to stick together for this,'' The nurse smiled. We smiled at her and nodded. She led us to a big room with two beds and similar machines. Annabeth took the bed to the right and I took the left. ''A doctor will soon be with you both.'' The nurse said as she headed out of the room.

''Hey, Pipes what do you want your baby to be?'' Bianca asked. I really didn't care if it was a boy or girl as long as it looked like its father I'd be fine.

''I don't know,'' I said.

''Aww but you have to have some kind of aspiration, like what did you always dream of having?'' Hazel asked. I shrugged.

Just as Thalia was about to speak the doctor entered.''Welcome ladies, I am Dr. Suarez and I will be tending to you today.'' He said. Annabeth and I blushed he was cute. He and a nurse began to examine Annabeth since her due date was closer. Everything seemed normal until the found the baby in the ultrasound.

''What's wrong doctor?'' Bianca asked.

''It seems like there's another hand behind the baby but it could be anything since the picture is unclear.''

''Isn't there a way to see what it is,'' I asked.

''No if it's another baby it's hiding behind it's brother, but I would not get my hopes up like I said it could be anything, you wont be able to find out whether it's a baby or not until your six months along.'' He said, Annabeth nodded. He finished with her and switched to me.

He put a cold cream over my still small stomach and started to move the wand over it. I looked at the screen to see nothing, he kept on looking until he screamed.

''AHA, I GOT YA NOW BABY,'' he said, the whole room turned to look at him, he seemed to notice what he had done and started pointing out the babies small limbs.

''Do you want to know the gender?'' asked, I nodded. He smiled.

''It's a...''

**Percy's P.O.V**

How did they leave without any of us noticing. Sneaky wifes and girlfriends just what we needed. Jason got a call he had a stupig ringtone by One direction, Leo and I had been cracking jokes of it forever.

''It's Thalia,'' he said, the room went quiet. He put the phone on speaker.

''Hey guys no time big news for the two daddies. Kelp Head you might need more than one baby room and Jase you need to buy pink blankets. The girls and I will be late we're going to some mall called Dolphin Mall to watch The wedding ringer. See ya.'' She said as the line went dead.

**-AUTHORS NOTE-**

**I AM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT MY GRANDMA WHO LIVES IN TAMPA IS VERY SICK AND MY FAMILY WILL BE MOVING WITH HER TEMPORATLY. TO HELP HER IN HER LAST DAYS. JOKY AND I WORKED OUT A POST PLAN ONE WEEK SHE POST NEXT WEEK IS MY TURN GUYS IT WILL BE HARDER FOR US NOW SINCE WE'RE NOT LIVING NEAR EACH OTHER ANY MORE. BUT SOON WE'LL BE TOGETHER AGAIN. SO I AM STILL IN MIAMI UNTIL NEXT WEEK. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE CHAPTER SO HERE WE GO TO ANSWER REVIEWS.**

**Bethany Tucker: So I am glad you feel that way even though last chapter was written quick and at night.**

**Blazestar99: I am sorry that your names weren't chosen, but thanks for the review. Maybe you can help me choose a girl name for Jasper baby.**

**JASPERFOREVER21: Umm so I am relieved to know you liked the last chapter, obviously now we all want Octavian alive. So yeah don't worry when I read a story and I like it I usually leave longer reviews. Well there you go the babies name is Dylan. I am sorry for the late chapter it's been hard, plus it was sudden not even planned so me and Joky have barely spent anytime together. She came on sunday and Monday for our last sleepover before I move away. So here it was and I hope it was satisfying.**

**Crazy-fan-girl: The one-shot is coming soon, just we still have to give it some last touches. and I am sorry for the late update.**

**Guest: I am sorry you were expecting it on sunday and it ended up being today but as I have explained it's been a hard week. But here you go. Hopefully next update will be on time.**

**Once again I am sorry, and please don't forget to review and follow they all make me happy and always give me and Joky new ideas. I am sorry for any misspelled words. Bye**

**JOKY04 & EMILY1050**


	12. Chapter 12

** Percy's P.O.V**

I woke up at the sunlight hitting my eye, I immediately groaned. I hate waking up. I felt weight on top of me. This caused me to open my eyes. I was so happy to find my sleeping, pregnant wife on top of me. Her blonde curls looked like they were made of gold with the slight sunlight entering my room.

The Argo II had taken off to New York a few days after the check-up. I was still getting over the shock of having twins. It wasn't for sure yet, but it was like I could feel it. I still wondered if my babies were identical or fraternal. I was kind of hoping for them to be fraternal boys. I didn't want a girl cause I'd have to protect her from boys. I'd have to make sure my baby girl didn't have any boyfriends.

Annabeth shifted on top me, she happened to accidentally rub her hip on mine. This was a huge turn on. But I knew that one thing that bothered Annabeth was being intimate while being pregnant. I'd tried but she had gotten pissed. Of course this had happened the same night we had gotten her and Lucy back. That reminded me my sister had been picked up by a certain someone who couldn't control himself anymore so he took a Pegasus and flew from Camp to Miami. It was the first day of our arrival at Miami it had been a surprise to see him.

''Percy, I want chocolate and pickles,'' I heard Annabeth mumble. She suddenly opened her eyes.

''Wise Girl are you serious?'' I asked.

''Yes, please,'' She put a puppy face. That made my knees go weak.

''Okay,'' Then I tried to stand but remembered that Annabeth was till on top of me. ''Sweetie please move of me so that I can bring you your pickles,'' I said. She grunted before pushing herself off of me. I got up from bed and walked towards the Argo II's dining room. There I found a bowl of pickles and I remembered that Leo had put a jar of chocolate in the little closet, I saw the Nutela bottle and pulled it out. I took the ingredients back into my room. I was surprised to see that Annabeth had gone back to sleep. I left the chocolate and pickles in the bedside table. I went into the bathroom. Took a quick shower dried and walked out. Annabeth was still sleeping. I walked out of the room.

I went up the stairs I needed some air. Once I was outside I saw Jason leaning against a wall. He looked like he was deep in thought. I decided to join him.

''Jason?'' I asked, he opened his eyes and looked at me.'' What's on your mind bro?''

''Perce I am scared aren't you?'' he asked.

''About what?''

''About the prophecy, it scares me, your son hasn't even been born and is already condemned to a prophecy, it scares me I mean what will be of our kids, I always fought with the hope that my kids wouldn't have to live the life that we have had, you get me,'' he asked. I nodded. We stayed in silent for a while.

''Jason, I am so glad to have you as a friend,'' I said, he looked at me.

''Me too, man.''

''We should have a guys night, get Frank, Luke, and Leo,'' I said, he nodded. ''Some other day.''

''Yeah it's not good to be of guard this times,'' we laughed a bit then we heard a scream.

We ran down the stairs and into the stables there we found Calypso and Hazel crying but at the same time smiling.

''What's wrong?'' I asked.

''WE're prego,'' they both said hapily. Jason and I exchanged glances until we smiled. Our kids were all contemporary. How cute.

''Congrats, do Leo and Frank know yet?'' Jason asked.

''Nope, we just found out,'' Hazel said as she and Calypso each held up a stick. I smiled.

''Well then we'll leave you to find a way to tell them.'' We were happy. We had had doubts that Calypso couldn't have kids after all she had been on an island for Eons.

**Cassidy's P.O.V (forgot her, huh)**

I had a huge headache. I mean I had betrayed my sister. But for some reason I had no control over my body.

''Cass,'' I heard a weak voice say.

''Hey Kelsey,'' I responded.

''Where am I.''

''It's okay, you'll be back with Kyle in no time,'' I said. Poor girl had been separated from her twin by a pair of monsters. And now she was being used for her kidnapers benefit. Not just that but she had no idea why they had chosen her. There wasn't anything special about her. Or so she thought. I wanted to contact Annabeth that they were still missing parts of the prophecy but my body still didn't listen to my comands. It was still following the commands of Gaea and Kronos. They're idiots. And I hate them. I had to warm my sister about the person gifted with the spirit of Delphi. It was urgent. I had to get it done. And soon. Or it would be to late.

**-AN-**

**Okay so today I can't answer the reviews. I promise that tomorrow or the day after that I'll try to update. And answer your reviews still do review and see ya soon. Please excuse my spelling. Bye**

**Joky04 & Emily1050**


End file.
